


Under The Open Sky

by RussianWitch



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Felching, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Panty Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, a bit of underage kink but not really, either that or crossdressing, i think, indoor boinking, molestation of car (it doesn't mind), outdoor boinking, something vaguely resembling a plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianWitch/pseuds/RussianWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smutty slices of life.<br/>What happens when Brian and Dominic end up in witness protection building new lives in a small town far away from L.A.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta'd  
> If anyone wants to help give me a yell.
> 
> For clarification:  
> This started out as a one shot (what is now chapter 1) and sort of grew out of proportions and into having a plot or at least a backstory.  
> The chapters can stand on their own, but take place in the same universe.  
> The premise being that instead of going on the run both Brian and Dominic end up in witness protection somewhere in a small rural town. Hens the wonkey name changes referenced.  
> So keep that in mind while reading and things should be OK.

Getting fucked by a cop over the hood of the Charger is every fantasy Dominic never had come true.

Lying over the scalding hood of the car, he still pulls at the cuffs digging into his wrists; unable to kick out at the cop with his pants hobbling him at the knees giving the guy easy access to his ass.  Around him there is silence, the road and surrounding fields empty of human or animal presence in the midday heat.

The sounds of their flesh slapping together are loud by comparison.

Dominic would almost prefer the cop's threats to the silence, whispered at him harsh and low while the cop opened him up.

  
_Dom tightens his muscles refusing to let the cop's still gloved fingers push into his ass. _

_"Choice is yours racer boy ; either you take my fingers or I'll open you up with my nightstick." _

_ Dominic forces himself to relax twisting to look away from the rubber truncheon lying next to him on the hood of the car. _

_ "Good boy." _

_ The cop's leather encased fingers force their way in with the help of spit and sweat preparing him for the cop's cock. _

The cock inside him rubs him just right making keeping up his rage at the indignity difficult.

Dom bites his lip bloody holding in any sound fighting to escape, not giving the cop the pleasure of hearing him.

The cop is mostly silent as well; since he got Dominic where he wants him only a soft grunt escapes him now and then. 

The cop leans into every thrust dragging Dominic's indignity out for his personal pleasure by actually forcing him to swallow demands for more, and for harder, rougher handling.

When the cop finally comes Dom expects to be let loose, probably fined instead of taken in and left alone.

Instead he gets the cop collapsing onto his back pressing him harder against the hot hood of the car, using him for a pillow suspiciously unconcerned with putting himself in grabbing range even with Dom being cuffed. He has no choice to tolerate it as shifting around doesn't do anything to shift the cop's weight and dislodge the softened dick still in his ass.

When the cop finally pulls out Dom feels raw and still far to aroused for comfort; his dick throbbing between his legs.

He wants to have his hands free to jerk off, wants to see the cop on his knees so he can stick his dick in the cop's mouth.

Instead he gets a slap on his abused ass and the cop pulling away completely not making a sound so that it feels like Dominic is all alone on the dirt path still cuffed and bare-assed with no one to release him, left for anyone to find. Long moment drag past as Dom tries to keep still instead of twitching or trying to turn and look. He barely makes it, already tensing his muscles to turn when he hears the cop behind him moving again. Knees hit the dirt and Dominic is shocked by the sudden completely unexpected feeling of a hot, wet muscle wiggling its way into his ass. 

He's being licked out and the idea of it alone sends electricity dancing up and down his spine, the sensation of it almost makes him release the sounds he's been holding in since the beginning. The fingers that slip into his hole this time are gloveless pulling him open so that the tongue can probe him even deeper than before.

Without the gloves the cop's skin is rough like that of a manual worker, it only adds to the sensations he's wrecking Dominic with. Dom's cock slides across the hood messing it up with copious amounts of pre-cum, almost painfully filled with blood. The hood doesn't provide adequate friction and Dominic forces himself not to grind against the slick surface.

Dominic imagines himself without cuffs being able to turn around, grab the cop by the hair and force his aching cock into the talented mouth, down the cop's throat so Dominic can feel him choking. He could grab at hair that's just long enough to hold onto, force the cop to take it until he goes pliant, yields to Dom's use, stops struggling and offers himself.

Unfortunately that isn't in the cards, not with the cuffs biting into his wrists and his pants still tangled around his legs.

The cop hasn't shaved in at least a day, the stubble scrapes over Dominic's skin marking him in places that will make sitting very interesting until the stubble burn goes down.

His pants are pulled down to his ankles, the cop worms his way further between Dominic's legs licking down to Dominic's balls to mouth at them with a soft pleased purr.

Dominic is forced to spread his knees further the cop's teeth sinking into the flesh of his inner thighs, he tries to get away from the sharp nipping but there is no where to go. If he slides slightly off the hood and closer to the cop,  his cock loses the little friction he had against the slick metal.

Dominic can't help pulling on his cuffs, pride disappearing fast with the cop slobbering over his balls.

The cop goes back to frenching Dom's ass-hole leaving bite marks around the abused orifice as he goes and that's the final drop.

Dominic can't contain a strangled groan that shakes his whole body, giving up the struggle to control himself overwhelmed by the sensations the cop is forcing on him.

The cop's teeth sinking hard into his ass-cheek leaving yet another mark on his flesh. Dominic hears a chuckle from behind his back, the cop's hand reaching around Dominic's waist to skim his rough fingers over Dominic's aching cock.

"Ready to beg, tough guy?"

He can hear amusement in the cop's tone and under any other circumstances he would be trying to take the guy apart for it.  Only the laughter doesn't prevent the other man from ghosting his fingers over Dominic's dick and pushing his tongue in to Dominic's ass.   


"All you have to do is ask for it...ask to get your cock sucked like a good boy."

He'd love to slam his fist into that smart mouth, stop the amused questions and the feeling of humiliation they cause Dominic every time the cop opens his mouth. Only he knows that he won't do a blessed thing as long as there is a chance to feel the cop's mouth on his dick. It would be easy to beg really, no one but the cop would hear, no one would know except for him. It's a shame that he isn't capable of decide whether he'll be able to live with himself if he opens his mouth. 

"Maybe you need some more incentive?"

Dominic thinks that any more incentive will probably kill him; maybe his dick will explode from frustration or he'll have a heart attack or something. The cop pulls back shoving Dominic's legs back together and twisting him around while he's still off balance. His sore ass slams into the hood and for the first time since he got out of the car Dominic can look at his tormentor; laughing blue eyes and sadistic smirk inches away from his dick. Dominic can now watch the cop licking his lips, red and swollen from previous activities almost begging to be bruised further. He can feel hot breath on his dick and that's the breaking-point. Pride takes a hike in the face of eye-crossing need.

"Damn it Brian! Will you blow me already?"

Dominic ignores the triumphant smirk that's thrown his way because Brian finally leans in swallowing him whole. Wet heat all around him almost makes Dom come on the spot, only the latent competitiveness and the last shred of self control keep him from coming on the spot. He can't help pulling at the cuffs, his hands itching with the need to bury his fingers in Brian's hair. Brian's pulls back slightly his tongue sliding and teasing over Dom's flesh, unable to keep from teasing even as he stills to look up in expectation. Given permission Dominic isn't sure that he would keep himself still even if he tried, he thrusts into the lovely mouth on offer. 

Letting go is harder and easier than it seems, the few rational thoughts that still remained in his head after practically getting screwed through the hood of the car disappear. Only the mindless urge to thrust into the hot, wet cavern on offer remains together with the rising tied of pleasure throbbing through his whole body. Dominic comes roaring Brian's name, his dick buried deep in Brian's throat, shaken apart by the release and with his legs giving out.

The only reason he doesn't end up on his bare ass in the dirt is Brian's reflexes kicking in. Instead he's half kneeling and half in Brian's lap as the blond licks sweat off his throat waiting for Dominic's brain functions to come back. It doesn't take all that long really, Dom's brain cells come back on-line as he nuzzles in to Brian's hair grounding himself in the familiar smell and texture.

"Hope you remembered to shut down the video feed on that thing you call a car."

Brian's laugh is smothered in Dominic's shoulder.

"Don't worry I wouldn't do that to my boss, especially after he's been nice enough to give me time off for Race Wars."

They both think back on the single time Dom had picked Brian up from work and they had ended up necking in the back-lot of the police station only to be caught by Brian's boss. Dominic had been banned from the precinct after that, otherwise Brian's colleagues had been surprisingly accepting. Dom pulls at the cuffs again.

"You going to let me loose any time soon?"

Leaning back Brian observes the picture Dominic makes; fucked out, sweaty and content and  feigns having to think about it.

"Brian!"

"I don't know, I kind of like you this way...Besides I might have left the key at home."

The problem with Brian is that after everything they've been through together sometimes Dominic still can't tell when Brian is bluffing. They could very well be back at their house somewhere, thou it would be against regulations, and Dom can already see himself shoved into the back of the police cruiser for the drive home for the entertainment of the twisted pervert that is his partner. He growls his displeasure eliciting another laugh from Brian before the key appears as if by magic.

His arms ache, his wrists are somewhat chafed but that doesn't stop him from pawing at Brian now that he can again and grabbing short sun bleached hair to keep him in place as Dominic fucks his mouth with his tongue.

"Next time I'm definitely leaving the key at home, so I can have you in the back of the car talking dirty to me all the way home if you want to be released."

He can't help laughing at Brian's slurred words as they both pant for breath, he can picture it knowing how much Brian likes his voice. Finally untangling, they both make an attempt at marginally presentably despite it mostly being a lost cause. Thankfully they don't have to stop anywhere along the way. He drags Brian into his arms for one last sloppy kiss still feeling some of the after effects of the afterglow before getting in the car and revving up the engine. Racing a police cruiser wouldn't be fair, even if competing against each other on the roads is still one of their all time favorite  pastimes.

All the way back home he thinks about officer Brian O'Conner; the only cop who has yet to manage to elicit a flight response from him and the fact that he's the same guy as the racer who is almost as good as Dom and how the crazy ass relationship has yet to blow up in their faces. He thinks about Race Wars and the mechanic best suited to be left in charge of the shop for the week they will be gone. 

It's quite a change from his life before Brian.

Not that Dominic minds.


	2. Pet delinquent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still mostly smut, turn around is fair play.   
> The car sort of gets some as well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta'd   
> Didn't realize I was actually writing a sequel until half way into it.

Watching from the back of the squad room it’s not hard to imagine Dom at sixteen; smart-ass punk ready to take on the world if it gives him any lip. Brian can see old habits kicking in and getting shoved down; Dominic squaring off against a roomful of cops and deputies, puffed up like a pissed off tomcat trying to glare everyone into submission.

The funny thing being; that it’s actually working on some of the younger officers.

Not that either of them have anything to worry about; all the records were sealed as part of their deal.  
Everyone in the room might suspect that the reason one Damien Torsten is talking to them about street racing is because he’s been part of the scene once upon a time, but they can’t prove it Damien being practically a model citizen these days. It helps that Brian knows where all the cameras are and where the patrols might be to avoid detection when they need to let off steam and tear up the asphalt.   
Dominic doesn’t like having to give the show and tell; it’s too close to ratting people out. But even he has to admit that something has to be done: the race scene around their parts doesn’t have enough experienced drivers or mechanics; idiot kids are getting killed blowing themselves up and losing control of cars.

Brian could tell his colleagues the same things Dominic is, but then he’d have to explain how he knows all about very illegal activities. The knowledge coming from his shady, mechanic boyfriend will raise fewer flags.

It’s not like Brian’s boss doesn’t know all this, but both Brian and Dom figure the lecture to be payback for that one making-out incident in the back lot of the station.  
Smirking as he watches even the more experienced of the men in the room fall under Dom's spell, Brian thanks every supernatural power he can remember that his boss never noticed them borrowing the cells one quite weekend night because the punishment for that might just be something neither of them will be able to take.

Thankfully they will be free to go as soon as Dominic is done answering questions. Brian has worked two weeks straight covering shifts for a couple of colleagues with sick kids so he's got a couple of days off to spend hanging around the garage. There is already a vague plan to take the cars out, head out for a day or so just them and the cars. 

His boss elbows Brian in the side, draws his attention back on the presentation they are watching and the sight of Dom belligerently looming over one of the new deputies who's probably said something stupid...or asked about imports. Dominic might tolerate that kind of insanity from Brian, but anyone else…and the end result isn’t pretty. The sight is Brian's cue to stand up, he can feel Dom's attention refocusing at once; like getting trapped in the glare of headlights.

He licks his lips and sees Dom's nostrils flare, the narrowing eyes; all signs that Brian will be in for it as soon as they get alone. His cock twitches in his uniform slacks, slacks that aren't designed for anyone to get hard in, and he's grateful that he has the stupid hat to cover himself with. Next to him Brian can hear his boss groan and can't help shooting him a guilty glance.

"Go, take your pet delinquent and go! I don't want to see you until next week!"

Before Brian can ask, a whole week off wasn't the plan, Dominic's hand is already hooked into his belt and he's getting dragged out of the conference room to the great amusement of his fellow officers. He doesn't get to change out of uniform; just gets dragged out of the station and stuffed into the shotgun seat of the Charger. Dom's hands dance across Brian's service belt freeing his regulation handcuffs and slapping them around Brian's wrists. 

Brian's protest is swallowed by Dom's kiss that leaves him feeling lightheaded and pliant enough for Dominic to shove Brian's slightly mangled hat onto his head and lock the seat-belt around him.

"Pet delinquent huh?" The threat in Dominic's tone coupled with the flooring of the gas pedal tells Brian how thin the ice is he's on. It also makes him squirm in a way that does not credit to uniform.

"You know they don't mean it like that..."

The traffic is light and Dom doesn't have to keep his full attention on the road. His hand creeps into Brian's lap; far more dexterous than one would expect looking at the thick, blunt fingers to rub and squeeze at Brian's crotch. 

"No? What's it like then?" 

Brian feels like he has no blood left in his head to answer the question properly with Dominic's hand tormenting his dick.

"You know Harry was kidding! You've fixed his car for chrissake! He likes you..!" He isn't sure if Dominic is really pissed off or just working off the adrenaline from his little presentation, either way Brian has the sinking suspicion he won't be sitting down for a while after they get home.

"Sure he does, that's why I'll have a pack of cops watching me everywhere I go!" As he talks Dominic takes his hand off of Brian's crotch to shift gears and Brian feels bereft until it's back again pulling down the zipper of his slacks. He whimpers as Dominic roots around until he can wrestle Brian's hard dick out of his underwear to twitch in the chill of the outside air. 

"They won't...Chances are you'll get a couple of more customers out of this!" The uniform sort of demands that Brian at least try to be rational, "and I'll make it up to you..."

The hand on his dick gives a quick stroke that ends in a vicious twist that leaves Brian breathless. 

"Count on it!" The promise is punctuated with another twist at Brian's dick, and before he knows it he's bracing his feet on the car floor, straining against the seatbelt trying to fuck into Dominic's hand, "I'm taking you apart!"

Brian isn't sure if he's supposed to be scared or cheer the promise. Either way he's grateful that their house is at the edge of town and there is enough space between the houses. Dominic allows him to fuck into his hand for the rest of drive making Brian whimper and moan every time he needs to shift gears. By the time Dominic steers the Dodge into the garage Brian, and his uniform, are a mess along with Dom's hand and the gearshift.

Brian is panting and wishing he still carried a paperclip to pick the handcuff locks. Dominic leans over him to open the passenger door, but ignores the seatbelt, and Brian cranes his neck to lick across Dominic's cheek and try to nip at his ear. He isn't fast enough to hide a self-satisfied smirk when Dominic gasps at the move. It is answered by a sharp nip at his lower lip and Dominic pulling back to frown down at the gearshift.

"Seems there is a mess that needs cleaning." He wipes his hand on Brian's uniform and for a second Brian panics wondering if that's going to wash off, but Dominic's fingers dig into his shirt forcing him to bend forward fighting against the seatbelt. It takes a moment to put two and two together between Dominic's smirk and getting forced closer to the gearshift, "mind the teeth will ya?"

He growls, tries to twist free and bite at Dominic's arm in protest until Dom gives him a firm shake then pushes the thumb of his free hand into Brian's mouth letting him taste his own pre-come.   
Brian sucks on the finger in his mouth, wraps his tongue around rough digit while glaring daggers at Dominic, but doesn't bite unwilling to risk Dom getting more creative in his revenge. As he sucks Dominic draws his digit back making Brian follow to keep it in his mouth, until his hand is level with the gearshift and Brian knows that Dom won't let this go. With an annoyed huff and final nip at the pad of Dominic's thumb Brian turns to the plastic with distaste.

Of course he doesn’t have to do it; one word and the cuffs will come off…he rolls his eyes to look up at Dominic who is waiting somewhat impatiently for Brian to make up his mind. Dominic’s fingers are white where they clutch at the steering wheel and the edge of the seat to keep from encouraging Brian physically. It’s that exhibition of self-control that has Brian relenting with an annoyed groan. The plastic doesn’t taste like anything and is smooth to almost slippery on his tongue. Brian makes a show of licking up and down the grip then giving it a sloppy suck. He half expects Dom to put a stop to that immediately, but all he can hear is Dom’s breathing getting heavier the more theatrical Brian gets with his ministrations. 

With no other option than to follow instructions, Brian closes his eyes and throws himself into his performance making sure to get every last molecule of taste, he gets absorbed enough that he misses Dominic getting out of the car completely until the seatbelt he’s fighting against disappears and he’s pulled out of the car and against Dominic’s chest. 

“Getting a little over enthusiastic there aren’t weren’t ya Bri? I’d get jealous, only I know how much you love sticking things in your mouth…” Brian sneers in reply, but the curses he’s about to hurl Dom’s way are swallowed up in a hungry kiss turned into moans. Dominic’s hands cup Brian’s ass, his thigh pries Brian’s legs apart and pretty soon Brian is humping against the demine and whining for more. 

“Not such a touch guy after all, are ya cop?”

Dominic leaves Brian to catch his breath with a final nip on his bottom lip. Once his feet are firmly back on the floor, Brian can’t resist the temptation of pulling out of Dom’s grip. He doesn’t get far before getting dragged back and Dominic hoists his arms up forcing Brian to bend over if he doesn’t want to have them twisted out of their sockets. Bend double he’s guided through the kitchen into the living room where he’s forced to his knees against the coffee table. 

Dominic kneels behind him, drapes his body over Brian and humps against his ass as he makes short work of Brian’s service belt. Once off, the belt and its content into the chair farthest away from them. Once the service belt is gone Brian’s slacks and shorts are around his ankles in a second. Brian tries to grab behind him, catch his fingers on Dom’s trousers and maybe pull him close again.   
Dominic chuckles into his neck, pulls on Brian’s cock a couple of times then pulls away. Brian twists around just in time to see him pull himself up onto the couch to sprawl there.

“What the hell!” 

Dominic opens his pants ignoring Brian’s outraged shout, then pats his thigh with a smirk.

“Get up here officer: time to make this afternoon worth my while.”

Brian curses him as he struggles to turn around and get up to get into Dominic’s lap. With his slacks tangled around his ankles it’s a hassle to stand up, instead of trying to take more than one step and actually position himself he drops onto Dominic. The action is met with answering curses and several slaps on Brian’s bare ass before Dominic helps him up, repositioning Brian’s body until he’s straddling Dominic’s lap properly, Dominic’s dick poking at his ass. 

“Ready to pay up?”

Brian rocks back against the dick he’s straddling, wonders if he should point out that there isn’t any lube around, but Dom grabs him by the shirt pulls Brian down until he can bite at Brian’s lips again. Brian almost misses him digging around between the couch cushions to come up with a tube of slick.   
Brian is almost impressed that Dominic manages to get the slick out of the tube one handed without making a major mess, would actually be impressed if he didn’t get a finger coated in cold slick shoved into his ass without warning. He bites Dominic in revenge, almost breaks skin before another finger is shoved into him spreading him open.

It’s as much preparation as he gets or needs really before Dominic pushes into him.  
He grits his teeth against the ache of getting forced open, drops his head on Dom’s shoulder to gnaw at the tight muscle there to distract himself until he gets used to the fullness and the burn. When the discomfort becomes manageable, Brian leans back wiggling to get more comfortable before looking down for instructions.

“Now what?” 

Dominic’s hands are already under his shirt tracing patterns across his ribs and kneading his ass cheeks, but he doesn’t make any effort to move.

“Now you’re going for a ride.”

Dom grabs Brian’s dick and slaps his ass at the same time making him jump. He growls a warning that gets ignored as he fights to get his knees under properly. He drags himself up, and then lets gravity help to skink back into Dominic’s lap. It doesn’t take long for him to feel the movement in his thighs, cursing every time Dominic encourages him by slapping his ass. Brian squeezes his muscles with the same rhythm as Dom strokes his dick.

With his arms behind his back it’s hard to keep balance properly, Brian has to concentrate on his movement; on tensing the right muscles, shifting his weight properly not to go backwards out of Dominic’s lap. Every time Dominic breaks his concentration Brian almost has to start over again, find the right angle that makes his see stars every time he grinds down on Dominic’s dick.

“That’s it…” Dominic’s hand leave Brian’s ass as he groans out the words, “you’re doing just fine officer.”

Brian throws his head back, moans as Dominic wraps his hands around his throat and squeezes. The grip doesn’t cut off Brian’s air, but the possibility of it sends a fresh jolt of arousal through his body. He tightens his ass, presses into the grip cutting off his own air for a long moment. Dominic groans under him, takes his hand off Brian’s dick to grip his hip finally starting to work with Brian towards release for them both.  
Even without his dick getting stroked any longer Brian feels himself getting close.

Brian locks eyes with Dominic unsurprised to see that he’s close as well. He doesn’t get to demand that Dominic puts his hand where it belongs; Dominic pulling him down hard onto his cock is the only warning Brian gets before his on his back, half hanging off the couch with Dominic on top of him setting a punishing rhythm Brian hasn’t been capable of so far. His arms squished against the armrest hurt, he can’t catch a full breath, but Brian has just enough of it to curse encouragements.  
The new position allows his dick to rub against Dominic’s abdomen with every thrust.  
He can feel Dominic’s hot breath against his throat along with the sub vocal encouragements groaned into his skin. It doesn’t take long for all of that to send him over the edge, come right on his uniform shirt to lie there and moan as Dominic chases his own release.   
Dom groans into his throat and Brian feels him come.

It takes a while before Dominic gets off of him, and drags Brian into a more comfortable position on the couch. Brian watches him clean up and sort himself out for a while before realizing something.

“You planning on getting the keys to these things any time soon?”

Brian only gets a chuckle and a headshake in response.

“Dom!” He cries as he tries to struggle to his feet only making it half way before getting pushed down.

“Chill Bri, I ain’t done with you yet.” Dominic’s tone makes Brian’s dick twitch with interest against all odds. “Relax, you’re on vacation I’ll let you go eventually.”

“You can’t keep me cuffed for a week!”

On his way towards the kitchen Dom leans over the back of the couch to flick Brian’s ear.

“Would I do that to you?” He pulls back before Brian can bite him with a laugh. “Besides, you were the one who promised to make it worth my while…”

Brian curses as Dominic disappears out of the room, than rolls over to get more comfortable when it becomes clear that Dom isn’t coming back any time soon.


	3. Past and present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Worst case of issue resolution in history

Occasionally Dom remembers that Brian is about five years younger than him; that while Dominic was doing time, Brian was bright eyed and reckless jail-bait running around Barstow with Rome.  
Thinking about that makes Dom twitch and sweat because he can see 15/16 year old Brian way too clearly. 

Not yet grown into his long limbs, skinny, clumsy and scrappy with a cock grin like he's going to rule the world one day. With him mom working all the time to support them and no dad, Brian had run wild for a long time angry at the world and spoiled for a fight.

Thinking about all that makes Dom hard in a very uncomfortable way. He's never been a pervert, to start now...especially while he's more than satisfied with Brian as is. Not that it's keeping Dom awake nights, and he isn't all of a sudden admiring kid's asses down at the garage...it's just Brian, the idea of him specifically. 

It makes Dominic very grateful they only met when they did; Brian nice and legal so they could screw to their hearts content without Dominic tying himself into knots over it. That is once they had sorter their shit out...

As caught up as he is in all the weirdness he doesn't notice that Brian has come home until a package lands in Dominic's lap.  
The package has an absurd amount of stamps on it and the address of Brian's boss on it. Dominic shakes off his zone and looks up, "I take it these aren't parts?" 

Above him Brian snorts tossing his belt onto a nearby chair for later storage.

"No man, Rome visited his mom a while back so she made him clean out the attic. Turns out there was still some of my stuff there...that is it."

The box isn't heavy enough to contain anything but pictures or papers. With a bit of luck these are just papers and maybe documents or something, or they could be pictures.

Brian isn't a material person; in fact Dominic hasn't seen anyone with as little stuff as Brian has. When they got moved by the witness protection people most of the crap that had to be shipped had been Dominic's, Brian only had his clothing. 

So Dom has never seen a picture of Brian as a kid, knows about Brian's past only from Brian's and Rome's stories. Usually he'd jump at the opportunity to see pictures of Brian as a kid, except now he'd prefer to jump in another direction completely. 

The whole mess is really Mrs. Olson's fault. Usually old ladies like Dominic: he's polite, charming and helps carry groceries and mow lawns like his mom and dad taught him. Unfortunately Mrs. Olson doesn't like him, and makes sure to show it every time the cross paths at the supermarket or the post office and at the same time adores off-duty officer Spilner. So every time Dominic gets glared at while Brian gets his cheeks pinched and told what a nice boy he is how his mother should be proud of him and what pretty babies he could be making with a nice girl... And Brian laps it all up, grins at the old bat and tells her that he wouldn't wish a brat like him on anyone, much less himself. 

That, exactly that comment had started Dominic thinking about teenage Brian, and set Dominic straight on the way to hell.

Brian's uniform shirt lands on the chair next to the belt and he wanders off to the kitchen coming back with two beers. 

"You OK man?" Dominic grimaces and hopes Brian didn't notice...Brian sits down next to Dominic on the couch taking a long drink of the beer. Dom would love to answer truthfully, only well..."Come on Dom, spill you know I'll find out eventually."

Dominic turns away, puts his beer on the coffee table and tries to think of a way to avoid the issue. That's when Brian drops into his lap and pins his shoulders to the back of the couch.

"It's nothing, how was your shift?"

"Dom..." Wheedling, Brian leans down to nip at Dominic's ear and jaw to pull away just as Dom turns to return the kiss.

"Something I need to get over, nothing to..." He watches all emotion drain out of Brian's eyes and face, feels the body in his lap tensing, Dom grabs hold of Brian's thighs to make sure Brian is not going anywhere, "nothing like that, it's what the old bat said, and then I was thinking about you as a teenager and..."

Dominic just knows that he's glowing with embarrassment. Brian's frown turns into a look of confusion, but he allows the closeness.

"What does Mrs. Olson have to do with anything?"

Not having to look Brian in the eyes, and see him get disgusted eventually, makes talking easier.

"I kept thinking about you at 15 or something, and what a mouthy punk you must have been and..." 

Having Brian in his lap while thinking about him as a teenager, has the predictable effect on Dominic. For a moment he considers tossing Brian off his lap and bailing, but running has gotten even more distasteful these days. So he rubs his face against Brian's shirt and waits for the verdict. Not like Brian can't figure it out without Dominic laying things out for him completely.  
He doesn't expect to feel the body in his lap to start shaking.

"You've been bending yourself out of shape about getting off on the idea of screwing me while I was still a skinny little punk?" There is laughter in Brian's voice; Dominic isn't quite ready to check if the rest of Brian is saying the same thing. He digs his fingers into Brian's thigh muscles and buries his face more comfortably in Brian's chest.

"I thought you were leaving, or dying or something you bastard!" Dominic gets slapped upside the head, and then Brian grabs him by the ears and forces Dominic to look up. Brian looks pissed off, but Dominic can see laughter in his eyes.

"Instead you're just fantasizing about popping my cherry!" 

Dom groans not even having thought of THAT and curses the fact that Brian has anchored himself in Dominic's lap and can't have missed how much Dom likes that idea.

"Bri..."

"Oh no, I'm not letting this go don't even think about it! You are going to tell me exactly what you've been thinking about or you'll be sleeping on the couch for the foreseeable time."

Dom knows that the threat is bull; Brian always caves gratifyingly fast when the threat is executed, he ignores doing the same. 

"Not going to check the box?" 

Brian grins shaking his head and leaning down to lick into Dominic's mouth.

"Fishing for jerking off material?"

He slides his hands up to Brian's ass and squeezes, as he starts wondering how to pay Brian back. If only he could stop Brian talking!

"Hoping that I was one of those boys who hang around at the back of the bar blowing guys for a beer?"

Not exactly a hard visual for Dominic to picture; with Brian's looks and the attitude...guys would have been lining up to stick their dicks into his mouth just to shut him up.

"Come on Bri, lay off!" He snags the package pushing it between their bodies as a barrier. Only Brian refuses to take a hint, even if he does sit back with a sigh. Dominic picks at the string holding the paper together until Brian relents and pulls the knife from his boot to snap it apart.

"You know I sort of like the idea," Brian's lips twist in a sadistic grin and he grinds down onto Dominic's lap as much as he can with the box between them, "get cornered by big, bad you in an ally for messing with your car..." They both ignore the reality of it being far more likely that Dominic, fresh out of Lompoc and still messed up with it would have been more likely to break the face of the person who messed with his car instead of screwing their ass. Fortunately by now it's far enough away that as long as Brian is going along, Dominic doesn't mind the picture Brian is painting. The open box gets shoved off the couch because Dominic needs to feel Brian as close as they can get.

"Keep talking Bri!" He's been thinking about all of this for a couple of weeks, now he wants to hear Brian talking about it because as long as Brian is going along with it Dominic is cool. He slides his hands under Brian's shirt; scratches up Brian's back until Brian is practically purring slumped on Dominic's chest.

"Didn't get a growing spurt until I was eighteen or so, I bet you could have just picked me up and kept me pinned against the wall while fucking my ass. Just made me take off my jeans, made me suck on your fingers until they were dripping then shoved them up my ass. I'd try not to scream, didn't like showing weakness even then, but I don't think I could have managed to hold it in when you shoved your dick into my tight ass."

Brian's hands free Dominic from his jeans, warm and rough teasing him with both touch and words. 

"It would have hurt at first, you know that burn when we fuck dry, but I'd get used to it eventually. Would have to really with your dick hammering my ass..." With both their dicks bare Brian’s hand closes around them, squeezes them together then starts pumping them both. Untangling his hand from under Brian’s shirt, Dominic reaches up, pushes Brian’s head down until their mouths find each other. Dominic is the one to pull away, to start nipping at Brian’s throat.

“Keep talking!” He groans into Brian’s skin, kneading Brian’s ass as he rocks his hips up into Brian’s rhythm. 

“What do you want to hear Dom? That I would have begged you to stop? Or maybe that I would have started begging for more? I would have you know, if you fucked me hard enough; my back torn open by the brick wall, gasping for breath…” Dom can see Brian getting caught up in his own story, feel Brian’s dick throb against his own and Brian’s hand tightening around the both of them.

“Would have loved that Bri, would have fucked you into the wall, marked you up good. Left you with bruises and bite marks to remember me by, big ones where everyone could see that you’re mine!” He growls the last word into Brian’s shoulder, sinks his teeth in as Brian’s hand spasms around their dicks squeezing the heads together and that’s enough for Dominic to come and drag Brian along with him a couple of thrusts later.

They zone out for a while, Brian slumped in Dominic’s lap nuzzling at his throat until he gets enough energy back to sit up and try to fish up the box they shoved aside again. Dominic slumps until he’s on his back on the couch with Brian and the box on top of him, he arches his neck to see inside of it and sure enough it’s full of pictures.   
Kids staring up at him from the glossy paper; not like he’s been thinking about but real, Brian’s past in a little box.  
All he feels is curiosity and fondness.  
Brian taps his cheek making him look up from the picture.

“Feeling better now?” He needs to lick the overly sappy smile off Brian’s mouth, so he tries it before thinking up an answer.

“Yeah…”

“Pervert!” Brian whispers in his ear, and the only think Dominic can do in retaliation is stick his tongue into Brian’s mouth so the buster stops talking. Brian’s hands start working on tugging Dom’s jeans off his hips. Dominic figures that they can look at the pictures properly later.


	4. Life changing events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See title

Between leaving home young, the police academy and various undercover gigs Brian the quintessential nomad has managed to shed more stuff than he's accumulated. He has some clothes and a few trinkets that spend a lot of time in a storage unit paid by the department, and these days his car. When asked he mumbles something about not getting sentimental about various crap then changes the subject. Dominic makes a mental note to teach Brian that setting down roots isn't actually such a bad thing. 

Dominic has lived in the same house all of his life, he can barely wrap his head around such a radical separation from one's past. Considering his first toy car is floating around somewhere in his bedroom even now, that isn't surprising. His and Mia's memories impregnate every wall of the house, sometimes they might suffocate him but in general they are a comfort.  
Having to move out, most likely never to return, leaves a dull ache in the pit of Dominic's stomach that seems unlikely to ever let up.

Since they need to get Dominic's stuff, Mia decided that it's as good a moment as any to get the rest of the house sorted out as well. They've spend the morning getting all the stuff down from the attic and all the other storage spaces sorted out, not something that any one of them would consider to be a fun way to spend a weekend, but it's now or never.  
They've finally run out of excuses since they've gotten notice; both Dominic and Brian are testifying in two weeks and after that they have to disappear.

The three of them have been sorting through over 30 years of stuff so it can get shipped into storage during the week. They are using the excuse of getting the house renovated so the neighbors don't get suspicious. To make it credible, Mia is even going to stay with Letty while the house actually gets put to right some on the FBI's dime.

Some things Dominic can toss without sparing them another thought, some have memories attacked good and bad and he oscillates toying with pictures and gadgets setting them aside for the next round of decision making.   
Mia is far more ruthless; she's already packed all the day to day stuff weeks before and moved it to Letty's so she only has to decide what mementos she wants to keep.  
She could have gone with them, it might even have been safer for everyone involved but Mia has outright refused. The three of them living in each other's back pocket isn't an ideal situation; Brian tiptoes around Mia with his tail between his legs still feeling guilty about leading her on, and Mia isn't sure who she's more pissed off at. Things have been getting better, not ideal, but better even if the awkwardness persists.  
Dominic would see it as abandonment, only he's all too aware how much Mia has put up with for his sake over the years; he can't force her to put her own life on hold for him, again.  
He knows that Brian thinks it's mostly his fault that they are parting ways but Dominic knows better even if he can't exactly find the words to get through to Brian about it: Mia would have gone sooner or later, as soon as she made sure that Dominic wouldn't be staying behind alone she would have been gone Brian or no Brian in the equation. 

So mostly it's Dominic and Brian stuck digging through various crap accumulated both by the Toretto family and in the later years by the team and various hangers-on. Some things they can toss at once; old clothing, random back issues of various car magazines and questionable mementos from Dominic's street racing history, those can be tossed without much agonizing. His dad's trophies and mom's Sunday dishes had been the first things to get packed up and put into storage. Most of the stuff remaining...is probably crap of some sort or another but they still have to go through it all just in case.

Figures they have to be doing this in 95 degree heat. As he digs through a box with Christmas decorations, Dominic tries not to watch Brian's ass sticking high in the air as he sorts out all the DVD's and video cassettes unearthed from under and around the TV.

It's hot enough that Brian's shirt is sticking to his back, riding up to give Dominic a nice view of tanned skin and the knobs of vertebra. He itches with the need to close his mouth around those bumps; leave teeth marks around each one. Not that Brian would object, but if they start things up they'll never get shit done...  
As if he can feel Dominic looking Brian's head jerks out of the cupboard to blink at him for several seconds dust caught in his messy hair, then he licks his lips and dives back between the stacks of DVD's like it will help against the lust that's still simmering under both their skins.

Previous experience tells Dom that he should have had Brian out of his system by now, not gotten bored exactly but settled down from wanting to screw at a moment's notice. Only he hasn't and neither has Brian by the look of it...In fact sometimes Dom feels like they are getting worse; working off nervous energy on each other as the stress of what they are doing accumulates. 

The DVD's are the full range from car and race related to movies, half the DVD's probably aren't theirs but left behind by people who came and went over the years. Dominic can even see a couple of Disney cartoons that were once Jesse's from when they met him for the first time as the kid Mia was babysitting.

All in all, it's not really surprising that some questionable viewing materials are unearthed. Brian has already made a show of starting a separate porn stack for the DVD's, so Dom is more or less expected to look through them. Some of the tittles almost make his nostalgic; of those he recognized as his, he isn't even sure if the flicks were acquired because of the girls or the cars.  
Used to be sex and cars were hardwired to each other in his brain; he had gone from one high to the other and back ignoring almost everything else. Now that he's older, and arguably wiser, at least he tries to keep the two separate; less wear on the upholstery and improved chances of getting to come without having to worry about wrapping the car around a streetlight in the excitement.   
Mia might not believe it, but he does learn from his mistakes on occasion.

And some of the questionable viewing materials are very questionable. So questionable in fact that Dominic is kind of hoping Brian won't notice them. So when he roots through the porn pile and comes up with something that has half naked women in what are probably supposed to be police uniforms, his first urge is to bury it.

"So how long have you had a thing for cops?" Brian purrs into his ear draping his body over Dominic's back. When he turns his head he can see the evil grin that Brian isn't even trying to hide. 

"Who says that's mine?" His voice drops into the range that everyone knows as a signal to back off, everyone except Brian who just laughs.

"I say 'cause I found it between the NASCAR DVD's." Dominic slaps the hand that grabs for his crotch away trying to buckle Brian off. Thankfully even if he feels like he's blushing so hard that he's burning up, it doesn't show. He gives a hard jerk on the wrist he has caught; drags Brian off his back then straddles his waist to keep him from getting away, possibly to hide the DVD to hold over Dom's head until he gets tired of the joke. Brian struggles under him, bats at him with him with his free hand until Dominic manages to catch it as well then tries to buckle him off, or get his legs enough room to kick. 

"They teach you that in copper school?" He shifts, pins Brian's arms next to his head and leans in close enjoying the way Brian arches up under him, "'cause I'm pretty sure that won't stand up in court." Brian snorts and goes limp, lets his head loll giving the impression of giving up that Dominic doesn't trust for a second. Knowing that he shouldn't if he wants to keep the upper hand, but Dom lightens his grasp on Brian's wrists to shift his weight, leans in to lick a broad strip up Brian's throat, nip at the stubbled jaw until he finds his way to Brian's mouth.

Brain accepts him without complaint or resistance, in hindsight that should have been a warning.  
As they feed on each other's mouths Dom relents, he's gotten far too used to having Brian's long legs wrapped around his waist in this position to remember to keep him pinned. He forces Brian's knees apart to get closer, feels one long leg hook around his waist pulling him close and drawing him off balance. 

Brian makes a move worthy of a snake, and somehow Dom finds himself on his stomach with a knee in his lower back and Brian twisting his arms high up his back. 

"Come on Dom, you can tell me; did you like watching those chicks using their nightsticks..." Dom growls at the mocking question and tries to buck Brian off, but Brian's thighs are like a clamp around his waist keeping him seated. "Or was it the cuffs? Maybe we should try that? Cuff you to a chair; see how long you'll be able to hold out before you spill?" The suggestions should piss Dom off; if it was anyone but Brian... It's kind of amazing to realize that he trusts Brian enough to allow...His dick twitches at the thought of being at Brian's mercy, and Dom smothers a moan in the carpet. 

"Dom?" He can feel the minute change in Brian's grip; the readiness to let go at any moment, Dom tries to get his knees under him again only to have Brian knee him in the ribs keeping him down.

"Fuck you cop!" Dom hopes to hell that Brian will take it as the permission it's meant to be. Thankfully Brian gets the message loud and clear, he bends down to lick a wet stripe up Dom's sweaty neck and sink his teeth into flesh right where skull meets spine a move that always leaves Dom hard as a rock. 

"Now, now, quite down mister or I'll have to get serious." Brian sounds like he's trying for the professional "officer" voice, but mostly failing a bit because he is trying to swallow a laugh. 

"Haven't done anything!" Yeah, he remembers mouthing off before he got wise and understood how to work the system. Brian groans into his ear, grinds down against his ass then sits back pulling Dom up by his arms. "Then you won't mind me searching you will you sir?"

Somehow they both end up on their knees and Dom can struggle against Brian's grip again. He doesn't make a full effort, Brian could probably handle it but Dom doesn't want to get free, not really. He wants to see how far Brian is going to take this game. Still struggling they end up on their feet and Brian pushes Dom in the direction of the kitchen. They haven't been in there since breakfast; Mia had already cleared it out for the most part and all that was left behind were outdated cooking appliances and the few things they need until they have to leave, and for some reason that Dom isn't prepared to question at that moment Brian's handcuffs.

The cuffs close around his wrists with a quite 'snick' and for a moment Dom can't breathe.   
For that moment he isn't pinned against his own kitchen counter by his partner for the hell of it; he's back in the past getting slammed against a police car with certain knowledge that he has fucked up bad...

Brian is draped over his back again, Dom's clenched fists pinned between them and Brian's mouth returns to his neck. "Wanna hear your rights?" He kicks out at Brian in response and gets bumped into the counter for his trouble. "Guess tough guy like you knows them already? Good, we can proceed to the pat down." Dom doesn't expect to be forced to turn around and crowded against the fridge, Brian's hands starts at his shoulders his strong hands start to wander down Dom's chest groping as they go. Dom has to grit his teeth to keep from moaning when Brian's fingers brush across a nipple and linger. His legs get kicked apart and Brian kneels down to start patting up first the right leg then the left, up to Dom's knees, he shuffles closer forcing Dom's legs wider until he has to slide down to brace his back better against the fridge. Brian's hands slide up his thighs rubbing and scratching through the denim until they are resting on Dom's hips. Brian's mouth is only inches away from Dom's crotch, involuntarily his hips thrust forward like his cock isn't trapped in denim and he can shove himself fully into Brian's mouth. He looks down at Brian's devilish grin and manages to force words past his gritted teeth.

"Swear to Christ Bri, if you make one joke about packing heat...this will end ugly." Dom feels Brian's laughter being smothered against his thigh, but mercifully doesn't get any backtalk. Instead Brian's fingers play over the buttons of his jeans working them open one by one. Soon enough he can feel Brian's breath on his hard flesh teasingly close yet never quite where Dom wants the mouth to go. 

"Feel like talking yet?" His jeans get pulled down to his knees and Dom winces at the feeling of the cold refrigerator door against his ass until Brian's hands find their way there to serve as a barrier. 

"Nach, I'd rather fuck your mouth." Brian sinks his teeth into his thigh in punishment.

"The law doesn't reward bad behavior." Dom curses internally when Brian looks up and makes a production of licking his lips. If Dom has to admit to any kind of obsession with Brian, it would be with Brian's mouth; it's caused him no end of trouble and a lot of pleasure since they've sorted things out between them. Dom still hates wondering where Brian has picked up his skills in this department, but he can never resist taking advantage of them when they are on offer. His dick twitches just from the proximity of Brian's mouth as if the involuntary movement can tempt Brian closer. 

"Come on, all you have to do is play nice and you'll get a reward." Dom calculates how long he'll likely hold out and comes to a depressing conclusion; keeping their hands off each other the whole morning has taken a toll on his resolve. On the other hand sanity is overrated, and Dom doesn't think he'll be able to stand Brian acting smug if he gives in too easily. 

"Go to hell cop!" He stills waiting for Brian's teasing mouth to come close again, to start mouthing at his overheated flesh before attempting to shove it into Brian's mouth. He gets another bite in punishment right above his dick and another of Brian's obnoxious grins. 

"How long can you really hold out Dom?" Brian purrs licking at the seam between Dom's leg and torso, his fingers slip between Dom's ass cheeks to probe at Dom's hole and send cold sweat down his spine. He closes his eyes, slams his head back against the metal fridge door then starts listing all the things he'll need to order for the new garage when they finally get there. Brian takes his sweet damn time, teases the muscle instead of just pushing in, makes promises but doesn't deliver. "Can't have you keeping anything from me, now can I?" Brian mumbles into the skin of Dom's abdomen as he rubs the pad of one finger against the resistant muscle making Dom lose track of his list. When he gets his mind back on track, the first thing he notices is the lack of hands on his ass, and the second is Brian standing again. 

Getting crowded against the fridge again is not what he's expecting, not that things are going quite the way he's intended for the day anyway. The sloppy, teeth filled kiss along with Brian's fingers dancing across his cock are all well and good until he tries to touch back and is reminded about the damn cuffs. He's already leaned into Brian's touch, between the cuffs and the jeans around his knees his balance is pretty crappy. Brian the bastard takes a step back and Dom follows not wanting to lose touch...be overbalances and ends up fully in Brian's arms getting dragged the few steps needed to get tossed onto the table with his ass in the air. And that...is not something he can deal with, too much vulnerability, rationally he knows that it's just Brian behind him, that he's in his own damn kitchen, only his body doesn't listen; goes tights and cold expecting an attack, an intrusion...

The scrape of the chair against the floor behind him makes the haze in his head recede some, but not go away completely. He gets dragged off the table and pushed into the chair, the cold wood against his ass makes him gasp and try to get up again but Brian is in his lap, Brian's hands on his face.

"Dom! Dom!" The weight in his lap is familiar, as are the hands on his face, but his hands are still trapped behind his back and he can't just...He watches Brian lean back and fumble something out of his pants pocket; it's the key to the cuffs, Brian is going to set him loose because Dom isn't dealing.

"Yeah, no, just..." he leans forward until he can nuzzle into Brian's throat, "I want to see." Because all kinds of shit can happen behind his back, and he does trust Brian but some habits are hard to break despite the trust. Brian frowns down at him when he glances up obviously not exactly happy with the way things have turned out. "Leave it Brian." 

He can't ask for time, can't say for sure that he'll ever be ready to talk about any of it with Brian but he does desperately want a distraction. Having Brian in his lap is getting him interested in things again slowly but surely, he nuzzles Brian's shirt aside and sinks his teeth into a sharp collar bone. Brian gasps and digs his fingers into Dom's still tight shoulder muscles as he arches into Dom's mouth.

"Yeah, ok, fine, later." It's a reprieve, and later doesn't have to come for a long time yet with all the other things they have going on. Brian pushes him back and strips off his shirt giving Dom a whole new expanse of skin to amuse himself with so he gets to it as Brian's hand closes around his dick getting him back to the state he's been in before. Eventually Brian opens his pants, fishes out his dick and Dom bites back a groan when Brian's fist closes around both of them. He can't really fuck up into Brian's fist; not with Brian's weight pinning him down but Brian squeezes his fingers around them, teasing them both into frenzy again. 

"Bri...come on!" Dom slides his ass to the edge of the chair causing Brian to topple onto his chest.   
"Need something Dom?" Brian's mouth is back on his throat as Brian starts rubbing against him.   
"Yeah, get on with it already!" He pulls on the cuffs, his hands itching to touch and be able to pull Brian close. He usually doesn't have to wait this long, by now he could be balls deep in Brian already instead of having to try to talk Brian into actually doing something. Brian laughs at him sliding off his lap drops his jeans without a second thought wiggling his ass at Dom while he turns away to dig through the cabinets.

As far as Dom knows there is no lube in the kitchen since Mia would have had a fit if she found it, but Brian digs up a bottle of oil. Brian flashes him another grin then pours some of the oil into his hand. Dom has to helplessly watch as Brian bends over the counter and pushes his long fingers into his ass, pushes in as deep as his position allows then adds another one with a happy groan. Two fingers go in easy as well; Dom groans running hot with the knowledge that Brian is still loose from their morning fuck. Brian purrs as he fingers his ass, his chest on the table he uses his other hand to spread his cheeks apart giving Dom a better view. Soon his hips are grinding against the edge of the table. 

"Bri..." His answer is a drawn out moan and Brian pushing another finger into his hole.   
He already has his mouth open to actually ask, when Brian takes mercy and straightens up. Brian's hands are slippery on Dom's skin when he straddles Dom's lap again, warm and slippery on his dick slicking him up before Brian's body takes him in. Brian braces against his chest and starts to move, Dom can't look away from the hungry expression on Brian's face as his nails dig into Dom's skin and his ass tightens around Dom's dick on every stroke. Brian's dick rubs against Dom's abdomen, first making a mess of Dom's shirt then when Brian finally get around to pulling it up to Dom's armpits against Dom's skin. The ancient chair creeks in protest but holds, not really the best place for this sort of thing but somehow they manage, or Brian manages anyway wrapping around Dom until all he can think about is the feeling of him, the taste and smell. He all but forgets about the cuffs until he tries to reach out again and even then Brian distracts him with another kiss. 

Brian's nails dig into his skin; leave scratches on his shoulders and chest as he curses into Dom's mouth.   
"Fuck, Dom! You better be close man!" He can feel Brian tightening around him; his own dick is swelling, getting harder every time Brian grinds down on him. He can't manage any words in answer, all Dom can do is lean into Brian's touch, close his eyes and just feels trusting Brian to get them where they want to be.  
When he comes, Dom feels like Brian has managed to reach down into him and pulled the release out by hand. He shakes and curses feeling like he no longer has any control over his body. Brian hangs on to him, clawing at his skin and jerking his own cock while riding out the last of the tremors raking Dom's body and making a mess on Dom's abdomen when he finally finds release.   
It's a miracle the chair holds.

It feels like they spend hours slumped against each other getting their heads screwed on straight and Dom feels more or less ready to move again. Brian's chin is hooked behind Dom's shoulder, his breath warming the side of Dom's neck. 

"So how popular did this method of interrogating suspects make you Brian?" He gets an annoyed huff in response and feels Brian start to try to move. 

"You aren't as funny as you think you are man." Brian grimaces getting up, they both wince when Dom slips from his body to snag his pants off the floor and dig the key to the handcuffs out of his pocket. 

"Bull!" He waits for Brian to unlock one cuff before grinning and grabbing Brian around his waist and dragging him back into his lap before he can respond. Touching, now that he finally can, almost gets him hard again because Brian feels damn good under his hands. He digs his hands into Brian's hair, traces Brian's jaw and pushes his thumb into Brian's mouth. Brian's teeth scrape across the pad of his thumb and Dom has to pull his finger away to fuck Brian's mouth with his tongue. 

"We're never getting this shit done on time are we?" Brian moans between kisses unable to keep his amusement with the situation from his voice. 

"Nope, probably not, unless we just start throwing shit away without sorting any of it." He licks at Brian's grin, grips his ass then stands up letting Brian slide down his body until he finds his feet again. "Come on, let’s go shower and take a drive no point in trying to work through this damn heat."

They push and shove each other up the stairs and into the bathroom that can't really hold two grown men. Dom knows he's going to miss trying to fit the both of them under the shower. 

"You'll be back." Sometimes Dom wonders how Brian manages to guess what he's thinking; they don't know each other well enough for that to happen, they haven't knowing each other long enough, and yet there it is. 

"So will you..." He doesn't even finish the question, or maybe it's a statement, because he can't imagine Brian not being there if Dom ever comes back here. 

"Yeah, I'll be there." Brian sounds somewhat strangled as he says it, but his fingers dig into Dom's muscles and pull him closer. 

With Brian's assurance something unclenches in Dom's chest and suddenly letting go doesn't seem that hard. They are going to testify and put a whole damn cartel out of business, and then bury themselves in some ass end of nowhere town to keep themselves and the people they care about safe.

"Got your back Dom." Brian sounds completely sure of himself, like he'd never consider being somewhere else.   
"Yeah, same here." 

The shower eventually runs cold and they have to scramble to turn the water off.   
Still wet they stumble into Dom's bedroom and drop on the bed.   
Dom can't seem to stop touching Brian, thankfully Brian doesn't object.   
They should get up, get busy or get the hell out of the house until the heat breaks, but for the moment Dom figures they are fine where they are; surrounded by Dom's past and holding on to the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sort of annoyed that I have to lose the PWP tag since plot is forming.   
> That and having the kitchen sex fixation, not sure where that came from, but oh well. I figure that as long as I stay away from questionable use of turkey basters everything will be dandy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I'm having laundry issues everyone is having laundry issues...

Laundry is always an issue.  
Technically speaking both of them can do it.  
It's just that there are usually better things they can also be doing as well.  
Brian is a master at putting off laundry and Dominic still occasionally misses the time in his life when clean clothing magically appeared in his closet thanks to Mia and earlier his mom.

So it happens occasionally that they run out due to putting it off for too long, usually over the weekend but sometimes during the week as well.  
Dom considers starting a load but he's already running late and it won't solve the problem, going commando seems like the only viable option.  
He isn't a fan, but needs must and the jeans are thick enough that no one will notice, probably.   
He wonders how Brian managed, but Brian had an early shift so asking will have to wait until tonight.  
The day is mostly fine even if he has to be a bit extra careful. 

Brian wanders in to the smell of dinner getting prepared. He sheds his utility belt and pulls of his tie off and starts pulling off his uniform shirt off as well. Dominic stick his head out of the kitchen curious to see how Brian solved their laundry problem. Brian's uniform isn't exactly designed to hide much.  
To his confusion he doesn't see anything...

"You don't look like you're going commando..." He drawls and watches Brian freeze and confusingly go bright red.

"You know I can't do that man!" Brian almost yelps, but that doesn't really answer the question.  
The food takes second place to his curiosity for the moment so Dominic takes the time to stalk over to his lover to satisfy it.

Brian might look shifty on occasion, but he rarely looks embarrassed and Dominic has to admit that he likes it, a little. He catches Brian by the waist body checking him against the nearest wall to nuzzle at the long throat until Brian stops struggling.

"Tell me." He growls against Brian's skin working on the last buttons of Brian's uniform shirt. "Promise not to make fun, much."   
Brian growls at him at the promise and tries to squirm away again. 

"Nothing, just leave off! I was an emergency OK?" That's when Dominic decides that no matter what he'll have to see even if he has to sit on Brian to do it. He uses his upper body to keep Brian pinned while going for the button and zipper of Brian's pants.

Shoving his hand in; Dominic isn't sure what he expects, but it certainly isn't something that feels distinctly lacy. Brian goes stiff and when Dominic looks up he's turned his head away frowning gritting his teeth and still blushing.

"Bri?" He pushes off slightly to be able to look, but doesn't remove his hand from Brian's pants. With a sigh Brian relaxes into his grip.

"Remember Letty and Mia's idea of a joke?" Brian asks through gritted teeth. Dominic actually has to think for a bit because despite the embarrassment, Brian's dick is starting to harden since Dominic can't resist rubbing it through the rough material.

A while back the two women had passed on a couple of presents one of which had been, a little meanly maybe, a lingerie set meant for Brian that had gotten tossed in the back of a drawer and more or less forgotten...until that morning it seems.

"You wore that to work?" Dominic vaguely remembers something frilly and Barbie doll pink. He should be laughing his ass off already but the feel of it under his hand, the knowledge that Brian has been walking around in that the whole day; it almost sends him to his knees with arousal. 

"If I let you go will you let me see?" He husks out barely waiting until Brian nods; it's hesitant but not a protest so Dominic can afford to drop to his knees to get a better look.

At eye level with Brian's crotch Dominic can see the pink peeking out from under his hand, he pulls the zipper open completely pulling the uniform pants down Brian's thighs until he can see the full picture.  
The panties are really pink, blindingly so in contrast with Brian's tanned skin and straining to keep Brian's dick contained. There is already a dark spot forming on the silky material where the head is trapped teased by lace, silk and Dominic's fingers.  
Despite the obnoxious color, it looks kind of hot.

He can't help mouth at the hot flesh through the fabric. Above him Brian gives a strangled moan. When Dominic looks up Brian finally meets his eyes still blushing but with pupils blown and mouth hanging open. 

"Dom..." Brian moans clawing at the wall as if he isn't sure if he wants to pull Dominic closer or push him away and Dominic's dick twitches in his pants. 

"You look hot Bri." He mouths across the pink fabric nuzzling along the edge where it meets warm skin. Then goes back to lick Brian's taste of the saturated fabric. His lips close around the weeping head sucking through the material listening to the way Brian gasps for breath above him. 

"I can't believe you went to work wearing these." Anything could have happened, despite them living in a quiet town, Brian could have been forced to change and then everyone would have seen.  
He worries the rough fabric with his tongue scraping it against Brian's sensitive skin.

"Enjoying yourself?" Brian asks sounding amused enough that Dominic looks up. It seems that he's gotten over most of his embracement for the moment.

"Yeah, didn't figure you'd be this pretty in pink." The comment predictably earns him a knee to the shoulder that sends him on his ass.

"Fuck you." Brian growls starting to pull his pants up.

"Sure if you keep your panties on." Dominic smirks at him not bothering to get up. He cranes his neck looking up at Brian who comes to loom over him looking slightly pissed.

"Bullshit!" Brian snaps, but he doesn't pull away when Dominic puts his hand on his lower leg.

"'m not done with them yet." He looks up at Brian as sincere as he can; hoping Brian will not call him on... anything, "I'll make it worth your while?" He tries with a grin pulling on Brian's leg a little to get him closer.

"I can't believe this shit." He grumbles as he kicks at Dominic's leg, but not hard enough to actually hurt it's just a poke really that brings him close enough in range that Dominic can grab Brian with both hands and pull him down into his lap. Brian pulls away when Dominic leans in for a kiss but gives in as soon as Dominic manages to catch Brian's bottom lip between his teeth. When they come up for air again Brian buries his face in Dominic's throat while searching out the hem of his shirt.

"I hate you." He grumbles nuzzling up to Dominic's ear to suck on the lobe while shoving his hands under the shirt.

"No you don't." Dominic tells him, sure now that he's going to get what he wants, sure enough that he risks shoving his hands into Brian's pants again to cup Brian's lace clad ass. Brian's fingers leave scratch marks up Dominic's ribs as they travel upwards to find his nipples and twist them viciously. Dominic smothers his growl in Brian's mouth then shoves him off his lap.

"You want dinner?" He asks getting up and pulling his shirt down. Brian glares up at him from the floor ruffled and hard the pink panties peeking out from the fly of the beige trousers. Dominic decides that had Brian not been wearing a shirt he could be photographed for a skin mag.

"I want to fuck you." Brian growls getting up, using Dominic as a crutch. 

"We can do that too." He agrees already grabbing at Brian's ass again. They manhandle each other up the stairs to the bedroom shedding clothing as they go. Brian seems pretty happy when he finds that Dominic has gone commando for the day. Dominic doesn't allow Brian to discard the panties when he tries.

"I want you to fuck me wearing them." Dominic murmurs into Brian's mouth allowing himself to be pushed onto the bed. Brian straddles his legs licking down Dominic's throat and chest scraping his beard stubble across his abdomen until Dominic digs his fingers into Brian's hair.

"Wouldn't have figured..." Brian purrs into Dominic's skin as Dominic's hand finds the rough material of the panties again. He pushes at Brian's hips shifting him forward until they are crotch to crotch and Dominic can grind his hard cock up against the rough material keeping Brian trapped.

"Don't over think it." Dominic grumbles taking hold of Brian's hips to keep him still as he enjoys the scrape of the rough material against his dick. The panties are stretched taunt, not meant to contain an erection, Brian's cockhead peeking out over the edge of them right behind the little bow where the lace starts.

He claws the waist of the panties down, frees Brian's cock stroking the length a couple of times. Brian slides off of him, reaches into the drawer of the bedside table for lube.   
Dominic spreads his leg welcoming Brian back allowing him access, he grabs Brian's pillow and shoves it behind his head propping himself up to better enjoy the sight of Brian fucking him.  
Dominic likes watching Brian when he's focused on something, likes the way Brian frowns and the tip of his tongue peeks out of his mouth while he teases at Dominic's dick with one hand and probes at his ass with the other. The lube is cold against his skin, Brian's fingertips rough on his skin as Brian opens him up, all Dominic has to do is lie back and enjoy.

He can't help watching Brian's dick sway between their bodies as Brian moves. The head is dark red and slick with pre-come, the sight of it makes Dominic hungry. Brian's fingers on him and in him make Dominic work to swallow moans of pleasure, but they aren't what he wants at the moment; what he wants is swaying with Brian's movements framed by pink lace.

"Get on with it already, or I'm going back to dinner." He threatens but the only result is Brian's laughter. Dominic moans at the sight of Brian's tongue wrapping around his dick, and curses when Brian removes his fingers leaving Dominic empty.

"Always talking big...you're lucky most people don't have the balls to call you on your bull." Brian tells him with a grin lining himself up; Brian doesn't bother being careful just pushes in filling Dominic up in one go. As soon as they are flush, Dominic reaches out, grabs at Brian's hips to feel both Brian's skin and the lace. Brian braces against his shoulders hovering over him grinning down at him as he starts to fuck into Dominic slowly. Between their bodies Dominic can just see flashes of pink as Brian moves adding to the thrill of getting fucked.

"You..." Dominic has to bite his lip when Brian hits the one spot that leaves him breathless, "talk too much." He pulls Brian down until they are flush against each other and Dominic's cock is trapped between their bodies. He digs his fingers into Brian's ass, forces him to speed up his thrusts.

He can see that Brian is dying to make another smart-ass comment but is trying to control himself. If he wasn't so close to coming already, Dominic would have laughed at the pout of displeasure on Brian's face when he leans down to sink his teeth into Dominic's pectoral in revenge. He has to make himself let go of Brian's ass, to trace Brian's spine up until he can dig his hand into Brian's hair to keep him from pulling away after he relaxes his jaw. Brian glances up at him briefly laughter and lust in his eyes before he focuses on choosing another spot to sink his teeth into. Dominic curses at the sensations, tightens his muscles to keep Brian close, keep him inside. He has to fight the urge to wrap his legs around Brian's waist and roll them over, ride Brian until he comes over the both of them.  
By the tightening of Brian's hands on his shoulders Dominic knows that Brian has guessed what he wants, the next bite is on his throat where he's going to get grief for it at the garage and he doesn't even care.  
Brian's hips stutter and Dominic forces Brian to let go of his throat, pulls him up to take possession of Brian's mouth. They lick and bite at each other's lips grinding against each other until they pull each other over the edge.

They stay tangled together, glued to each other with sweat and come until they start feeling less lazy. Dominic smirks at the mess they've made of the panties after Brian slides out of him and flops down on his side. Even after coming the sight of them on Brian's body sends a twinge of arousal through his system. 

"You were saying about dinner." Brian interrupts his thoughts looking somewhere between hopeful and half asleep but certainly not like he's about to get up any time soon.   
Forcing himself up Dominic tosses a pillow at Brian's head.

"I'm not your servant. If you want to eat you come to the kitchen." With a sigh he uses a random shirt lying around on the floor to clean himself off and pulls his jeans on again. From the bed Brian mumbles, "And what about the laundry?" 

Dominic leaves Brian and goes to the kitchen. At least there he can look for beer and wait for the urge to strangle Brian to pass.

After a while the washing machine starts up.


	6. timestamp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a bit of complete randomness

Brian's first hint that something is wrong is that the sound of the Charger  at the end of  the street: it doesn't sound right. Dominic isn't behind the wheel, and  since  Brian isn't  driving  either  there is a problem. He's out of the house, gun tucked under his shirt before the engine cuts out ready for anything.

Anything but Alex and Miguel, two of Dom's garage kids, to get out and motion him over. There are feet sticking out of the rear door window clad in boots Brian had helped look for among the bedroom mess only this morning. He's next to the car shoving  kids  out of the way:  the sight that greets him is Dom awkwardly lying on his stomach in the back seat  looking decidedly  dopy . 

"What the fuck happened!?" He demands  straightening up to glare at the kids, Dom gives a  pathetic moan  in reply .  The kids try to look tough but  Brian has years experience in intimidating men far scarier,  Alex is spilling his guts  soon enough .

" Eeeh , we were helping Jake move, remember Dom sold that bike he made? So like his girlfriend and a couple of her friends came over..." And Brian can see where this is going.

"What did you do?" He growls not sure  he wants to know. 

"Hmmm tries to get Jake's nana's  eeeh  closet thing up the stairs since she's moving to a retirement home and he really liked it..." Alex scratches his head, "And well they've been on the outs this week , Jake and his girl that is,  so he wanted to impress her so they kind of tries to get it up the stairs just the two of them..."  He looks imploringly at his friend who finishes the story with a sigh.

"...and kind of didn't." Like that explains everything. Grudgingly Brian has to remind himself that to them it does. Then a memory floats up and Brian has to resist the urge to strangle Dominic right there.

"Wait! The two of them tries to drag Jake's nana's antique display case up to Jake's apartment?" Dominic moans  from the back seat again and Brian take it as  confirmation  when  the kids step bac k well aware of Brian's temper, still they nod not meeting his eyes. "And?" 

"And we took them to the E.R. so Jake got his arm set and stuff and they told us to take Dom home  since Jake's girlfriend is taking care of him  and that he needs icepacks or something." That doesn't clear up much as far as Brian is concerned. He  walks around the car to kneel in the door where he can  look Dominic in the face. 

"Did they give him something? He looks as high as a kite!" Just then Dominic finally manages to focus his eyes on Brian's face giving him a broad smile and a happy purr of " Buuuuster !" That  Brian can barely make out.

"They had to set his back or something?" Miguel ventures,  Brian has to remind himself that he's dealing with kids barely out of high school and he isn't allowed to strangle them.

"Right, you're going to help me get him into the house." 

Getting Dominic out of the car, into the house and up to the bedroom without any help from him what so ever takes a lot of cursing. Thankfully no one expects Brian to be a good example language wise otherwise he'd have a real problem. It doesn't help that halfway up the stairs Dominic gets grabby and traumatizes the kiddies by waxing poetic about  the way Brian's mouth feels on his dick .

Brian is almost tempted to go look for a recorder but decides the story the kids are going to spread anyway will have to serve as his payback for the near heart attack Dom has just put him through.  They drop  Dom on the bed and barely wait for Brian to say thank you before running off. 

"You're cute for a cop you know that?" Dominic booms as Brian turns the bathroom upside down looking for the icy hot. 

"Yeah? Been checking out a lot of cops have you?" He yells back trying to remember who he can suck up to, to switch shift for the next day. Dom is a crappy patient and Brian prefers to keep  all their friends. Not that Brian is any better at lying about until he's better. 

"Nope, don't have to :  can fuck your scrawny ass when I want."  Dom tells him happily when he returns find in hand. Instead of trying to get Dominic out of his shirt, Brian cuts it off almost  sticking  Dominic when he suddenly decides that he wants to see what's going on.

"Stay still already!" Brian snarls pushing Dominic back down. "If you keep moving around before I'm done you won't be fucking anything for weeks. And that's after we have words about my ass being scrawny!" All he gets in reply is puppy eyes that really shouldn't work from a man that size. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For some reason somnophilia needed to happen.  
> Has anyone else noticed this going around like syphilis during the Victorian age.

I hate festival season, Brian thinks slamming the door and starting to strip before he hits the stairs. Not only did booking the drunken idiots take too damn long extending his shift by four hours one of the girls did not know how to take 'no' for an answer. Brian hadn't had boobs shoved in his face his often since his last girlfriend, and he could barely remember her. His body didn't care that he wasn't interested, and by the time he could get out of the station his dick was  aching .

He drops his gun belt on the dresser without looking: with Dominic sprawled across most of the bed the sheet barely covering the swell of his ass with that in sight he really doesn't have any attention for anything else. He doesn't bother unbuttoning his shirt, just pulls it over his head and drops his pants before crawling onto the bed pushing Dominic's legs wider to make room for himself. Dominic grumbles in his sleep but doesn't react otherwise, sliding the sheet off his lover's ass Brian reaches for the lube wondering how long it's going to take for Dom to wake up.

Prodding at Dominic's hip only elicits a snore and Dominic burrowing into his pillow. Brian bites his lip to keep in a snigger as he scratches his nails down Dominic's spine before grabbing two handfuls of ass.  Dominic is relaxed and pliant with sleep, even in sleep he pushes a little into Brian's grasp grumbling when Brian spreads his cheeks wide and blows across the now exposed opening. Even in the dim of the bedroom he can see his lover's hole twitch and his dick throbs  reminding Brian that he's been itching to get off for half a day.

The cop in him frowns at molesting someone in their sleep, even if said someone is his lover who won't object to waking up with Brian's dick in his ass. Well not much anyway, he figures slicking up a finger to tease  the tight opening. He scratches at the rim, pushes just the tip of his finger in than stops waiting to watch for signs of Dominic waking up. The garage has been busy for the last couple of weeks so it not that hard to imagine that Dom zonked out as soon as he came home.  He pushes the whole finger in and freezes as Dominic shifts around still asleep to make room for his filling dick trapped between his body and the bed. 

Working the second finger in take more time, Brian's already leaking dick aches as he watches two of his finger disappear into the tight hole he's working open eager to take their place. He scissors them slowly making room for himself and adding lube as he goes until it's dripping from the stretched, glistening rim when he pulls his fingers out faintly amused that Dominic still hasn't woken up.  He concentrates on working three fingers in slowly while watching the muscles of Dominic's back shift with every breath the man takes.

By the time he risks working the head of his dick past the rim he's just about ready to explode. As soon as he inches his way in, Dominic's passage clamps down on him protesting the intrusion and Brian has to spend agonizing minutes waiting for the muscle holding him tight to relax before he can continue. By the time he's balls deep, Brian congratulates himself with not passing out...just yet. Surrounded by slick heat he starts to fuck in and out slowly enjoying the way his lover's body accepts him in the end, unfortunately his own body doesn't agree. No matter how he tries to control himself, Brain can't keep his hips from speeding up with release and satisfaction so temptingly within reach. 

It doesn't help that every time he speeds up, Dominic groans into the pillow and arches a little into the thrusts. When Brian works his hand under his lover's body he finds a dripping dick making a mess of the sheets that he'd love to see. Giving the hard flesh a few teasing strokes, he gives up on trying to draw things out pinning Dominic's hips to the bed and shoving in hard.

His satisfied moan mingles with Dominic's confused groan as he wakes up from the increased assault.

"Bri—?" Dominic mumbles barely getting the name out before a particularly hard thrust grinds him into the bed leaving him breathless and moaning. "O'Conner ya sick fuck!" He growls after catching his breath, but Brian just grins and continues the now punishing fuck since even as he speaks Dominic works on getting his knees under him and squeezes down on Brian's dick in welcome. "I'm going to make—you— pay !" Draping himself over Dominic's  back Brian bites and sucks right between his lover's shoulder blades working on leaving a mark, hoping Dom can feel him grinning like a loon as he does.

"Who else would it be? Have a lot of people fucking you in your sleep?" Brian bites sharply at the back of Dominic's neck hating even the thought of anyone else getting their hands on Dominic's ass.

"Easy buster—" Whatever Dominic was planning to say gets lost in another moan as he buckles under Brian rising to all fours. "Get me off and  maybe  I won't be pressing charges." Digging his fingers into Dominic's hips hard enough to leave bruises, he smothers his amusement at Dominic's threat in his lover's back.

"Wouldn't work, boss still hasn't forgiven you for corrupting his younger deputies into demanding better cars."  Even getting distracted by getting his brains fucked out Dom wants to argue, but Brian twists his hips just right and grabs hold of Dominic's dick. He misses the sound of it slapping against Dominic's abdomen with his every move as soon as he does but at least Dom smothers another string of moans in the pillows instead of starting the argument all over again. 

"Come on tough guy, show me how much you like getting woken up with a dick in your ass." Brian holds on tight as Dominic tries to buckle him off,  he bites at Dominic's shoulders in retal iation. As much as he'd love to bait his lover some more, Brian is almost there and Dominic is as  well. All he can think about is coming, of feeling Dominic make a mess of his hands and the sheets. 

"Come on Dom!" He groans tightening his hand around Dominic's dick getting a moan that might just possibly be his name in reply a Dominic comes taking Brian along for the ride.

They collapse back onto the bed in a sweaty, messy pile not bothering to untangle themselves until they catch their breath.

" Care to tell me what the fuck got into you?" Dominic questions pushing him ruthlessly into the wet spot.

"Festival goers not taking 'no' for an answer." Brian moans trying to wiggle out of the mess. "I haven't had so many tits in my face since the last time we  raced ." 

"Poor baby."  He's mocked while being petted on his head until he manages to bat Dominic's hand away .

"If you tell  anyone  I will kill you Dom! They won't find a body!" The threatens between yawn pleased when he gets dragged closer to Dominic's chest.

"I'll be accepting offers for my silence in the morning." Dominic mumbles into Brian's throat the rhythm of his breathing leveling out into sleep before Brian can protest the injustice of that.


	8. Chapter 8

The moment Brian walks in, a whisper does the rounds among Dominic's pack of strays. It's one of the unspoken rules of The Garage (unofficially DT's the Second but due to Dominic not exactly being creative with the naming of things, and the fed's being overcautious, stuck in a nameless limbo), is that Brian will remain selectively deaf to all tales of petty delinquency as long as it remains petty. Every one of the kids knows they will get busted if they go too far, and if they don't they get educated fast. The ones who stick around, quit pulling shit eventually but until then they amuse Brian with their attempts at early warning systems conveniently forgetting that with Dominic around they aren't exactly free of adult supervision and that Brian himself was one of them not that long ago.

He finds Dominic’s legs sticking out from under something that will become a decently customized car with enough hours poured into it, pokes at him with the toe of his shoe in greeting then goes over to look at the work sheets tagged to the wall in order of importance. The car currently getting worked on is getting modifications he wouldn’t have picked: more flash than substance, but the job probably pays well and some of the things will still be fun to screw around with. Despite the lack of a name, or advertising word is getting around and The Garage is getting a reputation.

From the corner of his eye Brian can see some of the fresher strays huddling on the other side of the work bay where some mommy car is getting its annual service job. They watch him like he’s about to break into dance or possibly start molesting Dominic as soon as he gets out from under the car.

Rumors have been flying since they moved in: two guys, obviously not related living together, people talk in a small town. Not that the kids automatically believed whatever the adults were talking about, but they have been caught on occasion by some of the punks who got overenthusiastic and barged in after the garage was closed.

Word got around, some of the strays disappeared and others started hanging around. For a while Dominic complained that all the punks were too busy keeping their asses to the wall to get any work done, then they got used to the idea and Dom only has to kick someone out occasionally for use of the ‘f’ word in his hearing range.

Brian is still checking the work sheets wondering if they can manage a couple of days off at the same time in the next couple of weeks when his ass is grabbed.

"Maaan! Really?" Dom squeezes again then slides his hands up to wrap them around Brian's waist pulling him off balance. Brain can feel Dominic's silent laugh against his back.

"Somebody wasn't there ta give me a morning blow today." Is growled softly into the back of his neck between sharp nips that get Brian going more than is decent, considering the garage isn't exactly empty.

"Same somebody who ain't going to even try wake you up at four in the morning unless the house is on fire." He struggles half heartedly against the groping not really trying to get away, barely keeping things decent since he _knows_ they are being watched. Dominic laughs against his skin, getting with the program after spinning Brian around for a filthy kiss. "Anyway, thought I'd lend you a hand till the end of the day."

"Yeah?" They haven't synced up for a while and Brian has started to miss messing around with the cars in the garage, as much as he hates waking up in the middle of the night at least he gives him the opportunity to help out again. "Still remember how?" Dominic taunts. "Or am I going to be watching ya every second?"

"Like you wouldn't anyway." Brian bitches pushing him away to get at the tools. He ignores Dominic leaning against the workbench to watch with a lecherous smirk while Brian tries to decide where to start. At first he's hyperaware of the familiar gaze on his back and ass half expecting Dominic to try something despite the company. The car distracts him soon enough though and he's cursing at the idiot customer who wants the impossible forgetting Dominic is there in no time.

Brian isn't sure how long he's been digging through the guts of the car when he finally straightens up to find that they have an actual audience holding up the walls while watching the two of them work. He wonders if it's just him or if the strays are multiplying: he could have sworn that there were only ten or so around regularly.

"Dom—something you forgot to mention?" He yells digging through the personnel fridge for a beer.

The strays titter, Dominic doesn't bother getting out from under the car to answer. "No?" He sounds distracted, Brian sits down on the convenient workbench weighing the pro's and cons of messing with Dominic while witnesses are present.

"I could have sworn you weren't running a shelter—" The kids grumble, but they are used to the comparison by now.

"What now?" Dominic slides out from under the car looking confused, frowning at the kids when Brian points at them with the bottle. He snorts getting back to his feet. "Interns, show of hands." About half of them make some kind of gesture that can count as 'show of hands' and Brian frowns some more. "High school initiative: placing kids in local businesses to get some real-world-experience." The last words are purred with enough contempt to choke a horse, but Brian gets the drift...more or less. At least there won't be any pissed off parents deciding that their kids have fallen under bad influence and if there are, Dominic can point them at the teachers. Downside of all of that respectability is that they won't have a lot of time to themselves in the garage for a long time.

Dominic jerks his head and the kids scatter leaving the two of them in semi-privacy. He drifts over to crowd Brian against the counter again stealing his beer and finishing it off. "Dom, whatever you're thinking: no!" Brian warns not liking the glint in Dominic's eyes one bit. As much as he knows that he's going to like whatever it is Dominic has in mind, the chance that someone will walk in on them is too big...Dominic's hands cup his hips pull him closer and derail that train of thought. Dominic's mouth finds his throat nipping and nibbling until Brian yields with a groan and pulls him closer by his shirt. "We are not doing this!" He tries one last time while Dominic snakes his hands under his shirt leaving greasy trails across Brian's ribs.

He's had trouble saying 'no' to Dominic...since, he's always had trouble saying 'no' to Dominic from the very beginning really. Brian curses when he's physically picks up and set properly on the counter. Dominic pushes his way between Brian's legs until they are flush together their dicks rubbing through the fabric of their pants. Brian can't resist hooking his legs around Dominic's giving in to the unavoidable, he paws at the zipper of the overall annoyed that Dominic has an easier time of getting at bare skin.

Briefly Brian manages to worry about the paperwork he's sitting on, but Dominic's stubble scrapes along his throat leaving him a cursing and grinding harder against the answering harness. Scratching along Dominic's spine leads to working the overalls off of Dominic's shoulders trapping his arms until he manages to fight himself free wrapping his hands around Brian's body again. He returns the favor by grabbing at Dominic's ass kneading the cheeks then working his fingers into the furrow between them to tease across the hole that twitches in welcome.

For a moment Brian imagines switching their places, pushing Dominic across the table to give him a good licking. He resists the temptation to suggest it, recalling the potential audience, his dick still jumps at the thought and Dominic makes an enquiring sound against his throat where Brian is sure to have an impressive bruise after Dominic is done. "I'll tell you after we get home." He promises before Dominic gets any more ideas. He considers freeing both their dicks from their confinement rather than coming in their pants like teenagers, but that would just be transferring the mess.

"How about ya show me?" Teeth sink into Brian's shoulder hard enough to hurt, his fingers twitch thrusting into the hole he's been teasing. At least home they will be able to take their time...

"Yeah, I'm gonna do that." He screws his fingers into Dominic's ass swallowing a scream when Dominic shifts and their groins connect just right. Brian doesn't have enough breath to draw Dominic an exact picture too busy to keep from hyperventilating.

"Yeah, gonna keep me up up all night won't ya?" Brian moans his answer into Dominic's mouth losing himself in the pleasure of their bodies rocking together feverishly. "Come on Bri: show me how much ya want it!" Dominic's teeth scrape across Brian's throat teasingly before going back to licking and biting at Brian's lip.

Brian's dick feels raw, scraped against wet cotton of his underwear it hurts just enough that it adds to the building pleasure. Dominic leans into him, lets his weight rest on Brian making him work to keep up the friction. Dominic's hands feel like they are going to leave bruises across Brian's skin playing along his back slick with grease and greedy.

Chances are they are making enough racket that everyone in the Garage knows what they are doing. Brian finds that he can't give a damn about that as close as he is to coming in his pants for the first time ever that he can remember.

"Bri—" Dominic pants against Brian's mouth and from the way he shudders Brian knows he's coming. His body slumps onto Brian, lazily mouthing at Brian's throat leaving him hanging until Brian growls a threat. With a soundless laugh he finally works a hand between them, shoves it down Brian's pants to cup him through the soggy fabric of his underwear. It doesn't take more than a couple of strokes before Brian is coming as well smothering his groans in Dominic's shoulder.

"I can't believe we did this." Brian complains eventually pushing Dominic away, grimacing at the mess they've made. He only gets a chuckle in reply as Dominic gets another of his eternally present rags from somewhere to wipe his hand. Brian makes use of the small sink at the back to clean himself off wondering if they should try to put another couple of hours of work in or go home already.

Undecided he wanders over to the front bays to be met with howls, whistles and rude questions. For a moment he considers retreating, the books looking remarkably interesting all of a sudden. Brian sighs internally glares the punks down swearing he won't be doing _this_ ever again unless they are closed and damn sure no one else is present.          


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry smut free *shrug*

"Maaan, I can't believe you left all of  _that _ —for a skinny white boy! If she was my girl—" Dominic raises his head following the kid's line of sight to where Letty is talking to a couple of awed, new kids. She's on an extended visit with them helping out at the garage while considering several offers to race semi- professionally. Dominic is tempted to snap that the kid should mind his own business, only he isn't  _trying _ to be disrespectful. "Show some respect." Dominic growls anyway, just on principle. "'All of that' would chew you up and spit you out." Him as well, if Letty caught referring to her as 'that', it's one of the things he's always liked about her.

"Aaaw, come on man—I might have a chance!" He snorts at the thought of Letty even looking in the little boy's direction, debating telling the kid to get back to work already.

"Is your funeral." Shrugging, he turns his attention to digging further into the engine they are working on. Once he'd have laughed his ass off if anyone even suggesting he's be where he is today. Looking up towards the office where Brian is doing the books as payment having lost a bet, he wonders where exactly the U-turn happened. Hekeeps tinkering with the engine even after the kid wanders off, but the question keeps spinning in the back of Dominic's mind. Even considering that he and Letty had been mostly habit by the time that Brian came along...The infatuation shouldn't have happened, or should have worn off by now, disappeared after the first rush of hormones. Only it hasn't: his dick still twitches with interest just from the sight of Brian smearing engine grease in his hair because he can't keep from running his hands through it, frustrated at having to sit still. His shirt keeps riding up to show a stripe of tanned skin as he does reminding Dominic that their morning fuck was a long time ago.

"Don't even think about it!" He doesn't jump, much, turning to look at Letty who's suddenly right there looking at the engine over his shoulder.

"What?" She doesn't look pissed off exactly, but it always pays to be cautious. 

"If you want to screw him: go home. No one needs to hear that." Letty snaps taking the screw driver from him.

"I wasn't—" She keeps looking at him, eyebrows raised and arms folded across her chest: every inch of her radiating that she isn't impressed with his denial. "Okay,  _maybe_  I was just  _thinking _ about it, doesn't mean we'd do it."

"I haven't seen you act like this since we were teenagers." When they hadn't thought about the future all that much, too focused on the rush the next race could provide.

"You'd think it'd wear off—" He finds himself admitting, surprised when she snorts in amusement.

"Naah, Brian is like racing to you: only way you'll quit will be after it kills you." Dominic looks up at her sharply, but Letty isn't looking at him instead she's watching Brian. As if feeling her gaze, the blond looks up flashing them a questioning, slightly nervous grin. He shakes his head, waving Brian off turning to look at Letty head on.

"Are we still on that?" He'd thought that she'd accepted, if not Brian's history, at least the fact that Dominic wasn't coming back to her. Letty shakes her head. "You're going to kill him too." He really doesn't like the sound of that, but before Dominic can protest, she grabs his arm and drags him outside to a pile of old tires everyone uses as a rest area. He looks up at the grey sky, waiting patiently for an explanation. They haven't really talked about this, never tackled their split head-on out of fear of it blowing up in their faces. At least that's the reason Dominic usually tells himself.

"You know, I thought we would be like this." Letty muses making herself comfortable next to him. Dominic throws an arm around her, enjoying the familiar sensation of her against his side. "When the two of you are together—even _before_  you got a clue, it made me see what we had been missing: it's like the rest of the world stops existing." It's something they hadn't experienced since they were kids. After Dominic got back out there had always been something distracting them from _them_ : money problems, family, the cars...

Not that any of those should have been excuses. "Letty, I wasn't—" She silences him easily, slender fingers rough from digging through engines against his lips.

"I'm over it." She sounds final, and a small part of him feels stung. Stupid, considering he doesn't even want her back, a remnant from another life Dominic has discovered he doesn't really miss. "So you can tell your boy he can stop worrying, _and_ pulling double shifts when I come to visit." He hadn't thought she'd noticed, but Letty has always had ways to surprise him.

"Thanks." He gets tired of Brian's disappearing act after a couple of days of waking up alone.

Leaning back, Dominic imagines where he'd be if he and Brian hadn't decides to burn all their bridges to safe each other. Probably be somewhere tropical, possibly without an extradition treaty, enjoying the good life. Instead he is, not unhappy, running his own business and building a reputation in certain circles... it's _domestic_ and yet, he isn't getting restless like he'd kind of expected he would.

He'd known that Brian is _it _ for him for a while now. Maybe not exactly the moment he'd been handed the keys: when he'd realized that Brian was willing to stay behind to clean up the mess Dominic had made regardless of the consequences to himself.  But somewhere between that moment and turning the car around and going back to where Brian was waiting for the black and whites, something had changed, cemented itself in Dominic's chest. The look in Brian's eyes when Dominic had gotten out of the car to stand next to him, Dominic still remembers it clearly: disbelieve, love and desperation.

That look had made Dominic believe in Brian, in _them_... "You'll find that too." He tells his former lover and, not counting  Vinc, best friend. Letty smiles up at him, a rare, sweet smile he'd been privileged to see more often than most, then gets up to stroll back inside. "Of course I will." She throws over her shoulder regal as a queen. "Now come on! We got work to do!" 

As he follows, Dominic finds himself smiling pleased with the world.


	10. Chapter 10

A snort and someone failing to smother a giggle along with red and blue lights flashing somewhere close by wake Brian up from somewhere between a coma and sleep. He isn't in bed, which isn't a complete surprise considering the last thing he remembers is drinking beer and watching football. The dead weight on his chest is sort of unexpected until he feels around some, and comes up with a hand-full of familiar ass. That, at least, explains that, but not the giggles...

Opening his eyes takes a minute, and when he does Brian regrets it at once, that and giving Mia the keys to their house the last time she was over as a gesture of conciliation. Mia and Letty loom over the couch no longer bothering to smother their amusement once they notice that Brian is awake. Just to remind him how much of a bitch she can be, Brian can think of no other reason for it, Letty takes a couple more pictures.

"Did you forget we were coming?" Mia purrs folding her arms across her chest.

"Nnnooo, just—you're _early_ —" Or he hopes to hell they are because Brian can't recall drinking _that much_ the evening before or at least it didn't _seem_  like that much: there was football, and making out that turned into fucking on the couch and possibly more beer somewhere in between...

"Surprise!" Letty smirks looking around until she finds a pair of boxers dangling from one of the chairs, picks them up with two fingers, and tosses them in the general direction of the couch. "Get dressed, lover boy and get Dom up. He promised to show me something in the garage that would blow my mind."  

Brian reflectively squeezes Dominic's ass: Letty still makes him feel territorial, even after having given her blessing. Dominic grumbles into his ear still mostly dead to the world, but reacting to Brian's grip in his sleep; a certain part of his anatomy perking up against Brian's thigh. If they were alone, Brian would be actively encouraging it, maybe trying to see how long it takes for Dominic to wake up while getting teased. A good morning fuck would be just the thing, _if they didn't have visitors smirking and tittering while making themselves at home in their house_.

The easiest solution would be shoving Dominic off of him and a dive for the underpants, but Dominic is grabby while asleep: when Brian pries one limp off, the others tighten around him possessively. "Dom—" He complains softly, shifting around carefully until he has a hand free to throw around Dominic's neck. "Dom! Wake up!" All he gets in reply is a snort, and Dominic trying to burrow closer wigging in a way that Brian would approve of... _if they didn't have guests banging pans and cupboard doors in the kitchen._ "Dominic!" He finally hisses, pulling sharply at the nearest ear and finally sees a sliver of iris between twitching eyelids. Prodding harder, he gets an annoyed growl for his trouble. "Letty took pictures of your naked ass." He tells his mostly asleep partner loudly and hears another bray of laughter from the kitchen that tells him _someone_ is listening in.

While Dominic loves these visits, Brian occasionally hates them: he hates walking on eggshells, being the butt of every joke for days on end, not knowing what they are talking about half the time because he _wasn't there_. Not that they haven't eased up over time, in fact Mia has practically forgiven him...Letty, has forgiven him for taking Dominic away, but not quite for being a cop. Watching as more and more of Dominic's consciousness returns, Brian almost doesn't notice Mia blowing past towards the stairs. "If we forgot towels they're in the dryer!" He calls after her, and gets an unimpressed snort in reply as she stomps up the stairs carelessly. Dominic finally manages to focus his eyes, Brian can practically see him replaying bits of conversation he's managed to register in his head. "Letty did _what_?" He finally groans sitting up, kneeing Brian in the ribs as he goes.

"Considering it's you, she's probably not going to share them—much." Brian doesn't want to think about the odds of a pictures of _his_ ass not ending up on racer owned phones across the larger L.A. area. Dominic glares, but doesn't bother to defend his ex-girlfriend. He's stopped trying to play peacekeeper a while ago, deciding it to be a waste of energy when all they do is snipe at each other. Brian slaps the thigh digging into his ribs until Dominic moves back looking around for their clothing.He eventually dives over the back of the couch having spotted something there, Brian briefly enjoys the sight before remembering that he's pissed off.

Due to lack of coffee, he hasn't managed to decide whom he's pissed off at exactly, so spreading it around seems like a good option. Deciding to leave Dominic to sort himself out, he pulls the boxers on, and stumbles into the kitchen. The cup of coffee that's shoved at him as soon as he passes the door is...unexpected. Brian accepts it cautiously wondering how to test it for poison.

"I'm over poisoning you, Snowman." Letty snaps, sitting back down, and looking at him expectantly.

"So you have considered it?" Escapes him before Brian can control it, he takes a big gulp of coffee to keep from blurting out anything else.

"Like I said, I'm over it." She toasts him with her own mug, and suddenly Brian is very much awake. Letty likes her jewelry but one finger had so far remained bare...and now it _isn't_.  

"Who's the lucky guy?" He asks cautiously, wondering if Dominic already knows and hadn't bothered to tell him or...  

"No one you know." She sets the mug down to admire the ring, Brian has never seen such a sweet smile on her face before. Letty has always been terrifying as far as he's concerned: radiating anger for whatever reason and now she looks...almost soft. "No one _Dom_ knows either."  

"So, here to celebrate?" Brian wonders if the news hasn't seeped in properly yet, the sense of relief he expected at hearing that Letty has found someone else isn't there.

"Nach, figured Dom deserves to hear face to face after—" She finishes with a shrug and wave in the general direction of the living room.

"You told me first?" It's not something he would have ever seen coming, considering her not liking him...at all.  

"I need you to make sure Dom doesn't decide to go check out my fiance for himself." Because Dominic would want to do, still having a price on his head or not. While no one is actively looking for them any longer, the bounty hasn't disappeared either. Chances are no one would notice if they showed up in Echo Park for a couple of day, it's not a chance Brian would choose to take, but Dominic would because Letty is _family_. "Shit!"

She nods turning serious again. "Now you're getting it."

Brian starts mentally calculating how many days he can take off work to basically sit on Dominic until his urge to tear off to L.A. passes. It explains Mia's presence as well, not that having her around will necessarily make Dominic listen any better, but at least it means another person keeping an eye out.

"At least he'll be happy that you're happy." Brian sighs, drinking the remainder of the coffee in one gulp. "Did you two have breakfast on the road?" The clock tells him that it's probably closer to lunch than breakfast, but eggs work either way...He looks hopefully from Letty to the fridge and back getting a raised eyebrow in return.

"I don't cook." She reminds him, and well, he doesn't cook either because things get complicated when more than salt and pepper are involved, and Dominic gets twitchy at him mangling produce... Fortunately Brian can do breakfast as long as no one minds their eggs scrambled.

Mercifully the fridge is full since they actually _planned ahead_ for once, so Brian can retrieve things to turn into food with relative ease. The toaster is evil, but aimed away from where the flying toast can do any damage it does its job. There are clean pans and bowls to scramble the eggs in and Letty is kind enough to start setting the table. By the time the siblings find their way to the kitchen, Brian is finishing up the eggs and toast and Letty fiddles with another pot of coffee. When they look up they are treated to the rare sight of Dominic looking confused. Mia just grins at them and sits down ready to be served.  

"What's going on?" Dominic questions suspiciously, trying to inspect the kitchen for fire damage without being obvious about it. Brian doesn't even get annoyed about it any longer. "What? You weren't planning on breakfast?" Letty shoots back, and Brian sniggers while pouring out the fresh batch of coffee. He nudges Dominic as he passes, herding him to a seat before the man can start asking questions no one wants to answer, yet. The next time Dominic tries to talk, Mia shoves a piece of toast in his mouth, and somehow they manage to get through breakfast without allowing Dominic to get a word in edgewise. By the end of breakfast, Dominic is ready to explode, Brian is pretty sure he's going to blow a gasket any moment...when Letty finally stands up motioning for Dominic to follow her out into the backyard. Leaving Mia to finish her coffee, Brian gathers all the car keys hiding them just in case the conversation ends with Dominic ready to go off half cocked. Back in the kitchen, he can't resist questioning Mia while gathering the dishes. "So have you seen the guy?"

"He's—nice. Comes to pick her up after work, lets Letty bitch him out for stalking her, then takes her out to dinner." Obviously Mia approves, even if he doesn't really see the attraction. "Sounds—" In the end he just shrugs and concentrates on scrubbing. "Boring? Maybe, but boring can be nice." Mia leans against the counter folding her arms. "The hijacking trucks thing, that isn't really us. Everyone in the neighborhood expected them, the team, to get the risk taking and the racing out of their systems eventually. Settle down, make a baby or two and just _be_ eventually." Brian can sort of see it, and not: sure Dominic wouldn't object to kids...but give up racing? He can't see that happening, and without any way to get the ban on the track lifted...he grimaces. "I think in a way, they expected it to go that way too: get through a couple of more trucks—" Except, they wouldn't have stopped: there always would have been an excuse to keep going or find something else to risk their necks for. "And then I came along and everything got screwed up even more." Not that Brian is sorry for messing up their lives, exactly: they are safer for it, even with all the sacrifices they had to make, probably happier too. "Brian—" Whatever it is that Mia has to say on the subject, Brian will never know because Dominic comes storming back into the house with a determined expression on his face heading for where the keys to the cars usually are.

He looks like he's ready to bust some heads. Glaring at Letty who just shrugs from the doorway, Brian throws down sponge, and follows Dominic out into the living room. "Going somewhere?" He asks making sure to keep the couch between them. "Going for a drive—" Dominic answers while poking through the pile of mail and magazines on the side table by the door. "Want some company?" Brian slowly edges in the direction of the stairs. "Have you seen my keys?" His question is ignored, as Dominic starts looking around the room with a frown. Brian can guess what will happen if Dominic actually could find them, and the scenario does not bode well for any of them, including Letty's husband to be. 

"No?" He doesn't bother to even fake sincerity, just takes the stairs two at a time heading for their bedroom. Brian doesn't have to look to know that Dominic gives chaise at once, concentrating instead on slamming their bedroom door and tossing as many obstacles as possible on the ground between himself and the door. The lock is flimsy: only there to keep nosy guests out when necessary. "O'Conner! Give me my fucking keys!" Dominic bellows kicking open the bedroom door. Thankfully the crap on the floor keeps it from slamming into the wall. Dominic barges in like a dog on a scent heading straight for Brian, who jumps up onto the bed and over it, to keep some distance between them. "Brian," Dominic growls visibly putting a lid on his anger at being denied access to his car. "Final warning."

"Or what?" He can't resist taunting, and is forced to dance back flattening himself against the wall to keep out of reach when Dominic lunges. They circle the room a couple of times before Brian allows himself to be grabbed and slammed into wall cursing, and struggling until Dominic body checks him. "Bri—do not push me!" He growls in Brian's ear, making it impossible not to rub himself against Dominic's body. "I'm not doing anything!" He growls meeting Dominic's eyes head on. "Where are my keys?" The angry man demands, but Brian shakes his head. "Even _if_ I had them, you're not getting them, —sorry." He grins defiantly, straining against the grip on his wrists.

Dominic just raps them into the wall again. " _Not_ your call!" Brian shrugs, leaning back as far as he can with no space between them. "Not yours either. Letty can take care of herself, man." His answer is a mutinous glare, and Dominic gritting his teeth until he can't help but add. "And she's meaner than you." The frown deepens, and for a moment Brian is afraid that he's just said the wrong thing...only to be released with a snort and chuckle. "Tha's some assumption." Dominic steps away, leaving Brian swaying and unsure if he'll have to try and think of another distraction..."I still want my keys."

"You aren't getting them until you, and Letty talk." Brian decrees.

"Bossy." Dominic grumbles, shoulders visibly relaxing until Brian judges he can safely take the chance of stepping up for a kiss without hiding his grin. He finds himself pulled into an embrace, Dominic's hands finding their way under his shirt. "You have no idea!" He arches his back into the touch, humming in annoyance when Dominic stops scratching up and down his spine. "Keys." Dominic orders pulling away.

"Nope, now get back here!" Brian pushes him towards the bed, tripping him up before Dominic can protests again, and following him down onto the mattress. "Bri!" Brian ignores the warning, pawing at Dominic's shirt until it is bunched under the prone man's arms and he has full access to Dominic's chest and abdomen.

Dominic tries to push Brian aside, but Brian returns the favor pinning his hands down against his sides, bending down to lick across the hard muscle of Dominic's abdomen. "Not the time, Brian!" He scrapes his teeth along warm skin along the ribs in revenge, and almost gets bucked off for his effort as Dominic jerks at the sensation. "Just trying to get you to relax." He snickers putting his full weight on Dominic to keep him from trying anything. "I _am_ relaxed." Dominic sulks, and Brian licks him again watching as Dominic struggles not to laugh. "You were just ready to go terrorize a guy you don't even know hundreds of miles away." Brian points out, between licks working his way along Dominic's chest until he can nuzzle at a tightening nipple, and feels the prone man go slack. "Just want to know who we dealing with." The prone man finally grumbles looking innocent enough that Brian doesn't buy it for a minute. "You aren't dealing with anyone: Letty is and Mia says she's happy."

"Yeah—" Brian doesn't like that sigh, it's weight down with all the history the two of _them_ don't have together, and all the history Letty _does have_ with Dominic. He hates these thoughts: they never help, and it's not like he's ever had evidence that they are even remotely true. Still, even after everything they creep up every time Letty comes to visit and Brian finds himself pulling double shifts to keep out of her way avoiding possible confrontation. There is still a part of him that expects to come back from one of those shifts, and find himself standing in front of a locked bedroom door. "And it don't matter that it's Letty—"

"You just _need to know._ Right?" A good part of Brian understands: they have to look out for _family_ after all, no matter how far away said family is, but there is a small bit of him wondering if it isn't jealousy motivating Dominic into going on a rampage. "She _could've_ brought him over." Dominic keeps on grumbling, swallowing a moan when Brian nips at his chest a bit too sharply in annoyance. "Seriously?" He's tempted to point out that Dominic hadn't been as territorial regarding Mia, but decides not to throw gasoline on the fire. Unfortunately, Dominic has mastered the trick of reading Brian's mind a while ago. "That was different. Could have tracked you down inside an hour then, ripped your head off if—" Only nothing had really happened, and then the whole game had changed before Brian could do anything unforgivable. "And now they're on their own—"

"And you are too far away to make a difference." Brian finishes the thought, wondering how he'd missed _that._ Dominic hates being out of control, not being in charge of keeping his family safe, hates that staying away is the only way he can keep his family safe with a passion. "I'll talk to Stasiak, maybe we can move closer to home—" Moving would be a pain in more ways than one, but if it would get Dominic more settled...after all Brian can work pretty much everywhere, not like they are particularly attached to the one horse town, or..."Nach, we good here." Dominic cups his cheek, and Brian wonders when he managed to get his hands loose. It doesn't sound like he's lying either, "Even if there is fuck all ta do on the weekends." There is something more that Dominic doesn't say behind his eyes, but getting pulled down so Dominic can nip at his lip distracts him from analyzing the emotion.

For once they end up fucking while there are guests in the house: dicks rubbing together messily as they thrust against each other, hands leaving bruises everywhere they grip. They aren't quiet, Brian doesn't even want to make an effort needing to mark Dominic in as many ways as he can on their way to release.

They are never going to hear the end of it, but coming all over Dominic's abdomen, Brian _really doesn't care._ Dominic comes soon after, cursing against his throat before letting Brian finally slump against his side. "We  _are_ good, Bri." Is mumbled against his shoulder while Brian is trying to gather enough strength to get up. A flippant retort is on the tip of his tongue, but Dominic pulls him close instead of making effort to clean up the mess or go look for the girls, getting comfortable against Brian's side. Considering how much he looked forward to the visit, it does tell Brian something. "Yeah, we're good." He decides.


	11. Chapter 11

Somehow, no matter what you do, you always seem to take the past with you. How they managed to take the amalgamation of their childhood bathrooms with them, is still a mystery to Brian. Not that he is complaining: it's functional and doesn't take a lot of cleaning. But they could have done with a bit more elbow room, he thinks, hip connecting painfully with the sink as Dominic muscles through behind him to get to the shower. 

"He!" He complains around the toothbrush, and gets a sleepy grunt in return. Not that he expects much, they've both been busy and sleep deprived of late. Dominic being none-verbal before a shower and coffee wasn't exactly a surprise. Rubbing the sore spot on his hip while finishing brushing, Brian tries to remember what he's supposed to be getting done, but his brain isn't exactly online either— Sometime later he catches himself chewing the toothbrush meditatively while squinting at the cracked tiles above the toilet tank through the mirror, and decides that he's done. Considering how coordinated he's feeling, skipping shaving seems like the safer option. 

The towel around his hips slips off landing around his feet, Dominic's wet body draping across his back: cool from the shower, and definitely a lot more awake. "Morning." Is mumbled against the back of his neck making Brian shiver from the sensation of stubble scraping against skin, while Dominic's dick slots between his ass cheeks. "Coherent again?" He can't resist asking, rocking back against the broad body behind him. 

"Something like." Dominic agrees groping his way around Brian's torso scratching and stroking until he brushes against the forming bruise just above the left hipbone, making Brian wince. "Want me ta kiss it better?" Dominic purrs in to his ear, and Brian finds that yeah, he wants. "Yeah—," He doesn't get to say more than that: Dominic nips at the back of Brian's neck, palms his hips and turns him around, stepping back to sit on the toilet lid getting comfortable. 

They really need a bigger bathroom, Brian thinks, as Dominic's fingers press on the sore spot before leaning in to lick and suck on the bruised skin until it tingles and he feels like he's losing his mind. "That better?" Dominic scrapes his teeth along the edge of Brian's hip bone, licks a wet trail to his navel licking and nips at it until Brian's dick is good and hard, nudging against the underside of Dominic's jaw and Brian is straining against Dominic's grip. 

Brian curses at the sensation of stubble scraping the head of his dick, tries to pull away but can't quite make it with Dominic's hands clamped on his ass. The seated man grins up at him, and sucks another bruise right above Brian's dick. "Dom!" He moans a warning, cupping the bald head. "Come on, man!" Teasing has its place, but after days of barely seeing each other—the lip of the sink digs into the backs of his thighs, but Brian finds himself not caring in the least when he's finally swallowed down inch by torturous inch. "Damn—," he moans, massaging the back of Dominic's neck in encouragement. Dominic hums in amusement, swiping his tongue firmly along the underside of Brian's dick making his knees go weak. Clutching at the sink Brian fights not to thrust into Dominic's mouth too hard. 

Something creaks ominously, but Brian can't be bothered to pay attention, not with Dominic's fingers stroking between his legs rubbing and probing until the tip of a finger pushes inside of him. "Dom! Jeeze—" He swallows a curse, fighting the urge to yank on Dominic's ear. "Please!" He clenches around the finger fucking into him pushing back on them as hard as he can manage. 

"Tell me!" Dominic slurs pulling off briefly, a note of command pushing Brian that much closer to release.   
"Come on! Seriously?" He whines, but is already thinking of all the things he wants Dominic to do to him. Blunt nails raking across his hip are the only answer he gets, along with more of Dominic's fingers screwing into his ass until Brian is on tiptoes, struggling to keep his balance and push back against the pressure. Something creeks and groans, or maybe one of them does, and Dominic is pulling off, standing up, crowding Brian into the still wet shower. 

Mercifully, there is warm water when Brian gives the taps a turn, bracing against the tiles in a daze, Dominic following him in. With the two of them in the cubicle there isn't even room to turn. Brian is pushed against the wall chest first, Dominic hot and solid at his back, chasing rivulets of warm water across Brian's shoulders with his tongue. "Tell me!" He demands again, and Brian grinds his forehead against the tiles. 

"Jeesh, pushy much? I want you to fuck me, want to feel you deep!" Teeth scrape along his spine, as soapy fingers find his hole sawing in and out non too gently. "Want _more_!" He shifts around, pushing back on the fingers inside him, grabbing blindly at Dominic's hip to pull him closer. "Want you to fuck me!" It's too early to be any sort of  creative, all he really wants now is to get off already and go hunt down a cup of coffee or ten. "You can do better than that." Dominic encourages, nipping at Brian's shoulder, the tip of his dick rubbing against Brian's hole by never quite going _in_. "Damn it, Dom!" He tries to turn around, elbow Dominic in the ribs, _something_ _to get himself fucked already_ , only there isn't any space, Brian is trapped between cold tile and hot man. "Come on, you can do better than that." Dominic coaches pulling Brian's ear with his teeth. 

"I hate you, Dom!" He curses, "I really, really hate you! And if you don't fuck me right the fuck now—!" He strains to think of _something_ , _anything_ to get Dominic to fuck him already. "You'll what?" Dominic growls, cupping Brian's ass and spreading him wide. "Bitch about it?" 

"Shoot you more like!" Brian growls right back, earing himself a chuckle and Dominic's dick sliding in to his body, filling him up just right. "Can't have that, can we?" Dominic chuckles in to his ear, heavy on Brian's back, his hips rocking lazily. "Maybe—," Shooting Dominic, will generate a shit load of paperwork and Brian will have no one to fuck in the morning—not until Dominic forgives him for getting winged anyway.  

Dominic speeds up, fucks in to him harder until Brian can't keep hold of his thoughts any longer. The words scatter in his brain, get tangled up and leave him drowning in sensation. Dominic's hands roaming his skin, dick splitting him open hitting the sweet spot more often than not, making Brian's dick slip and slide against the wet tiles seeking friction _that's just not there_. Taking a chance, Brian frees one hand, grabs blindly for his dick knocking his knuckles on the tiles, his whole body tightening on the first stroke making Dominic moan as well. 

Water slushing down on them, steam makes it difficult to breathe, and somehow it only adds to the pleasure, the sense of urgency. "More!" Brian demands, and Dominic curses, pulling out, spinning Brian around, slamming their mouths together. He wraps his arms around Dominic's neck, hooking a leg around Dominic's hip, their dicks mashing together. 

Dominic's lips drag across Brian's throat, and Brian returns the favor digging his nails in Dominic's back leaving welts as they slot together rocking together. Dominic's fingers slip in to Brian's ass again, filling him up and giving Brian that extra edge he needs to get there shuddering and sliding on the slippery tiles barely managing to stand upright. "Beautiful." Dominic husks, his still hard dick dragging against Brian's softening one a shade from painful. "Delusional." Brian pants in to Dominic's mouth with amusement, raising a leg to give Dominic a better target to root against until he's coming as well. 

They spend long moment untangling in the too small space, drunk on each other and still a little slow from release. It's difficult to get their bearings, wash up and get out of the shower without getting tangled in the curtain. Brian stumbles pushing through and reaching for a towel, knocking his hip on the skin _again._ He glares when Dominic chuckles at his cursing, tossing the towel at his head. "Don't say it, man!"  

"Didn't hear any objections just now." The bald man point out mildly. 

"Yeah, and look where it got us." The clock in the bedroom must be fast, because otherwise Brian is going to get so much shit at the station. He's scrambling into his uniform, ignoring Dominic who doesn't actually have to be on time if he doesn't feel like it,—when the sink comes down with a crash making both of them jump. 

Preventing a flood has them running and jumping for a while trading curses, wrenches and towels to soak up the mess. There is a hole in the wall where the sink had been anchored, the thing itself has broken in two the taps twisted and mangled—Brian realizes that there is no way he's getting in to work any sort of on time. "Fuck!" He groans, leaning back against Dominic's chest. 

"That's what got us here." Dominic answers with a huff, hooking his chin on Brian's shoulder. 

"Funny how that happened." As tempted as he is to just stay there for a bit, Brian pushes Dominic off. "I have to call in. Start looking for—I don't know? A construction company or something?"  


End file.
